Jack Sparrow Has A Daughter?
by Brii-chan
Summary: A different version of the sequel to the 1st and 2nd Pirates of the Caribbean. In this story, Will, Elizabeth, and even Jack discover Jack's long lost Daughter. But for two people who've never met, they sure do seem alike.
1. Chapter 1

**Hanah: Hello! Ok, just in case you don't know, I'm Jack Sparrow's daughter.**

**Jack: And I'm...Jack.**

**Hanah: Yea, we all knew that. Thank you Mr.Obvious.**

**Jack: Your quiet welcome. Now, come on! I want to hear the story!**

**Hanah: Alright, alright. Here ya go. Except the first chapter might be a little short. Enjoy!**

_Short Bio of Hanah S:_

_Age: 14_

_Hair color: Dirty Blonde_

_Eye color: Greenish gray_

_Height: 5'4_

_Weight: 120_

_Heritage: English_

_-End Bio-_

-Begin Ch.1-

"Your telling me that if we want to save Jack, we have to travel with..._him_?" "Aih, what be the matter boy? I'm not dead anymore." "Yes, but last time you tried to kill me." "Yes, I know. But I'm a changed man Will Turner." "Oh, so Barbossa is a changed man? I can't believe my ears." "Would you to just shut up already!" "Oh, I'm sorry Elizabeth, but last time I saw you, you were kissing Jack Sparrow. The very man I thought I could trust."

"_Kiss_? What _kiss_? I simply don't know what your talking about." "HA! Lies! All lies! Have you been hiding this behind my back?" Said Will, stepping up towards Elizabeth. "No. I haven't hidden anything from you." "Then what was that kiss? You do not just kiss a man and say you weren't hidding anything from me! What was your reason? Or did you just feel like it?"Said Will, now screaming.

"Who kissed my dad?" Said a young woman's voice. Everyone in the room turned there heads and saw a teenage girl satnding in the doorway. She had long, blonde curly hair that went down to her rib cage. And her green eyes glimmered in the candel light. She was wearing a golden chain around her neck that stopped right above her chest. She was wearing to nice of a gown to be worn in a place like this.

"D-Did you just say _dad_?" Asked Will with his eyes wide. "Why yes. I did. Are you deph or something?" She said with an attitude. "Uh, no. No I'm not. And umm, what is your name miss?" "My name, is Hanah. Hanah Sparrow."

All the people in the room looked in amazment as this beautiful girl stood before them claiming she was Jack's daughter. "But, you couldn't possibly be Jack's daughter." Said Gibbs. "Oh, and how is that? Is my father not worthy of having a daughter like myself? Am I simply just to good for a rum crazed man who'm I was just informed got eaten alive by a giany octapuss?"

"Uh. Umm, miss...Sparrow. Your father was a very brave man. The only reason why were going after him is because we think he is still alive. For if he wasn't, we wouldn't be going after the terrible creature that ate him." Pointed out Mr.Gibbs.

"You do have a good point Mr.Gibbs. So, when are we going to set off? I have a ship ready if you would like to start loading." Inquired Hanah. "Oh do you now miss? And what ship would that be?" Asked Barbossa as he stepped up and looked down on her. "And are you aware that you might as well just distroy it now since it's going to get eaten up by a giant..._octapuss. _Are you aware of that miss?"

"Oh, she's quite aware alright. After all, it's just a big piece of wood." Said a man's voice. He was tall, and scruffy. And he stood in the doorway holding a sack."Comadoor Norrington?? Is that you? W-What a suprise seeing you here." Said Elizabeth, with her mouth open rather un-ladylike.

"Ah yes, Miss Swan. I did hope you haden't forgotten about me...and I can see you didn't. Well, if you must know. I ran into this young lady as she was about to..._try _and steal a boat. As would seem, she knew exactly where I wanted to go. So I came along. Hoping it would lead me to Jack."

"I still haven't found out _why _he's looking for my father, but he helped. So I helped him." Hanah started walking towards the door as a sign of impacience. Then, she turned and walked right outside the door. As the rest followed, they noticed one of the Governor's ships sitting by the harbor.

"I can't believe you stole my fathers boat." Said Elizabeth, looking as if she missed where that boat came from. "Who ever said it was your fathers boat? Oh, I don't even know the fellow, I just saw it and wanted it." "Yes, she had quite a fit about it to. But no matter, well just hop on and sail away to our death." Pointed out Norrington.

"Sounds like fun." Remarked Will.

**Hanah: Now, wasn't that interesting???**

**Jack: Oh yes, now that _Norrington _is in the picture we'll all just have a jolly old-**

**Will: BOO!**

**Jack: AH! What are you doing here?**

**Hanah: I invited him.**

**Jack: Why on earth would you do that?**

**Hanah: Cause he saved your butt that's why. Well, gotta run. Hope you enjoyed the first one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hanah: Ok, now this chapter is a little scary so-**

**Jack: BOO!**

**Hanah: Ehh, ok...very nice Jack. You really scared me.**

**Will: What is that smell? It smells like burnt..._something._**

**Jack: Wait, nobody move. Where's the rum?**

**Hanah: Yea, I think it's time to start now.**

**Jack: But why is the rum gone!**

-Ch.2 The Adventure Part 1-

"So, if your so into my father, then why did you leave him on the ship?" Asked Hanah, the question was toward Elizabeth. Elizabeth actually didn't know why she did it. They probably could have ran away from the monster, and kept Jack away from the water, but she didn't want to take the chanse. "I did it because I knew he would be ok in the end." She said instead. Hanah knew Elizabeth was lieing, but she stayed quiet instead of arguing. Hanah may be Jack's daughter, but she's not as into arguing as he is.

"What are you doing?!" Yelled Pintel as Ragetti tried on a hat he had seen laying on the deck. Ragetti was now singing "A pirates life for me" and up at the steering wheel. "Wha'? I'm just experimenting. Perfectly legal." he responded with a grin. "Put that hat down and stop foolin' around!" yelled Pintel. Hanah observed the scene and finally realized the ship was without a captain...temporarily. Hanah then turned to the one man she knew Jack would want controlling a ship...Gibbs.

"Oh Mr.Gibbs! May I have a wrod with you?" Hanah called over Gibbs. As he came closer he gave her a curious look."Yes Miss Sparrow." "Have you ever wanted to be a captain of a ship?". "Why yes, yes I have actually." Hanah was now practically asking Mr.Gibbs to do the honor."I always wanted to be captain of the Black Pearl." "Well, I think we've found our temporary captain of this ship. It's not exactly the Black Pearl, but it's a pretty big ship." Hanah looked rather proud of herself. In fact, she did feel proud.

"Captain?! CAPTAIN?! Who was the captain of the Black Pearl before Jack? I was! Don't you think the man who was captain for nearly 11 years should be captain?!" yelled Barbossa who was now infurious when he heard the news. "Please controll your temper Barbossa. If anyone should be captain of this ship, do you not think it would be Mr.Gibbs? My fathers right hand man?" Inquired Hanah. Hanah,Will, Elizabeth, Barbossa, and Gibbs were all huddled in the Captains cabin.

"NO! I don't think it should be Mr.Gibbs at all!" "Now, look here Barbossa, I have every right just the same as you to be captain of this here ship." argued Gibbs. "Oh do you now? And how is it that a man like yourself should possibly be even considered to be captain?!" "Why you li'le-" "STOP! Both of you! Don't you think we should just ask the bloody crew first!" Screamed Hanah. Will's eyes went wide as he heard Hanah finally speak up, and curse. Of all people, but then he realized something, she was raised in Tortuga.

"Why, Miss Sparrow, I had no idea...you...had such a...vocabulary." Stated Mr.Gibbs with a surprised look on his face."Yes, well you must remember who my father was. Now, I say we go out there and ask the crew of thier opinion." It was settled, as they stepped outside, the 5 saw the crew standing around looking bored out of their minds. "Well, I can tell we didn't miss much." said Elizabeth flatly. She had thought the whole argument was pointless, she knew who should be captain. But her Nominie wasn't someone anyone else on the ship would agree with. Yet, she was still going to nominate this person with pride. "Ok, we have all decided that we should appoint a new captain. Until our former captain is found." Announced Hanah.

"We have tow nominies, if anyone should like to nominate anyone else, please wait until I have told you to do so. Now, Our two nominies for the moment are, Mr.Gibbs, and Barbossa. If anyone would like to nominate, please do so now." Elizabeth raised her chin and looked around, no other nominations. "I nominate Miss Hanah Sparrow!" Elizabeth turned around to see who it was. Will, had actually nominated Hanah. "I second the nomination!" Said Elizabeth. Will smiled at Hanah who was simply in awe at the unexpected nomination. "Well, now that we have our 3 nominies, I guess we should get on with the voting." Announced Will.

Now that Hanah was an official nominie, she couldn't announce the voting rules. "The rules are simple, I call out one of the nominies names, and you raise one hand, and one hand only. You cannot vote for 2 or 3, people. Now, Please raise your hand for Mr.Gibbs." Announced Will. A couple of the crew put their hands in the air. "Now, please raise your hand for Barbossa." Only 2 crew members raised their hands. Barbossa looked around, furious that no one had real respect for him. But after all, the man did try and kill their former captain. "Now, please raise your hand for Miss Sparrow" to her surprise, Hanah saw that almost all the crew not only raised their hands, but started cheering and yelling.

"Congradulations Miss Sparrow, you are the new captain of the Emperor." "I can't believe you two nominated me. Why on earth would you want to nominate a 17 year old girl? Or did you just do it for fun?" Hanah was dazed and confused, and her head even started to hurt a little. "Well, I don't know about Will, but to me...I think that the real person Jack would want controlling a ship, would be his own blood. His doughter." "But I have no idea how to be captain of a ship. I had no idea what it's name was either! What a parculiar name for a ship." "The reason why I nominated you is actually because you have no idea how to be captain. That way, maybe someone who knows something about a ship could help you." Stated Will with a rather atractive smile.

"So, basically you want to be captain along with me?" "Well, I wasn't saying that but if you-" "DONE!" Hanah inturupted Will in mid sentance. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to have a rather good looking man holding your hands while helping you steer. As they started to set off, Hanah looked around to find something to complete her now captain, self."Ah-HA!" She said and picked up a dark brown hat laying on one of the crews heads. Then she dusted it off and ploped it on her own head. "There we go, now it's official. All I have to do is steer somewhere and look like I know what I'm doing." Hanah straightned herself up, put her hands on the steering wheel and looked down at the rest of the crew.

All of a sudden, someone put their hands over her eyes and said in an unfamiliar voice, "Guess who?" Hanah winged around to find Will grinning down at her. "Sorry if I scared you. I just thought it would, amuse you." "Well, first of all. You didn't scare me." Hanah sort of looked him up and down almost as if to say, "Why? Do I seem scared to you?" "And second of all, it was quiet amusing." she said smiling back at him. "Well, lets not forget our duties, shall we? Now, place your hands on the wheel like so. Yes, thats it." Hanah placed her hands as he had told her. "Now, we want to head North-West. In a sort of...that way direction." Will pointed off to Hanah's left. "So, you have to turn the wheel...this way. Good, your a natural. Just like your father." Will placed his hands on Hanah's and helped steer her in a left then right, then left again turn. She could feel his warm breath on her neck, and all of a sudden her knees got weak.

Elizabeth was now observing the scene that lay in front of her. "This must be him trying to get back at me for that kiss. Well, it's working." she thought. "Now, such a pitty isn't it? How someone you love so dearly can all of a sudden seem like there in love with someone completely different. And the next thing you know, your life is gone, and the one you love has comepletely forgotten about you." Elizabeth turned around to find former Comadoor Norrington staring up at Will and Hanah. "I never forgot about you. I just simply moved on. I sujest you do the same thing." Elizabeth looked rather annoyed at him for inturupting her thoughts. Yes, I can see you've moved on from me, and maybe even a certain someone as well?" "I haven't moved on. That kiss doesn't mean anything and you know it! Plus, it was for the crews safety."

"Oh, well yes. If you want to call leading someone on and then leaving his crew without a captain was best for them wasn't it? And I suppose this captain will be any better." All of a sudden Elizabeth remembered why she hated Norrington in the first place. She lifted her hand to slap him, but he caught it before she could. Then out of nowhere, he kissed her right on the lips. "What are you doing?!" Demanded Elizabeth as she got away. "Doing you a favor. You want your fiance back? Then get him to remember why he was going to marry you in the first place." It took Elizabeth a couple of seconds to get what Norrington was saying. Then, it came to her. "But wouldn't he just keep staying mad at me?" "Not unless he was crazy. Which I'm certain is true, but no man could stay mad at his true love for long." Elizabeth then pressed her lips against Norringtons and wrapped her arms around his neck.

**Hanah: Now, wasn't that interesting???**

**Jack: NO!! I thought it was bloody awful.**

**Will: You and I both. I don't like the ending one bit.**

**Hanah: Oh boo-hoo!! Stop complaining!**

**Jack: I wasn't complaining! I was simply just putting my opion on the subject. Besides, u asked a question.**

**Hanah: Yea yea yea...Next chapter!!**

**Will: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hanah: Ok, now it's time for the third chapter. This one is actually quiet fascinating.**

**Jack: yes, I suppose with a name like 'The Storm' it would be.**

**Will: Why is it called 'The Storm' anyways?**

**Hanah: U'll see.**

**Will: Can u tell me now?**

**Hanah: NO!! It'll ruin the surprise!**

Ch.3-The Storm-

"You can go rest now, it's been quiet a long day. For all of us." Said Will leaning into Hanah and whispering into her left ear. After looking at his fiance kiss former comador Norrington he needed to be alone for a while. Hanah had seen the kiss as well, and needed to speak with Elizabeth. Woman to woman, well...woman to girl. "Ok, just come get me when you get tierd. I have to go speak to some of the other crew members...alone" Will gave Hanah a curious look, then, before she left he pulled her back by her right arm. He pulled her in close, looked down at her, then at her necklace. Will raised an eyebrow curious as to how she had recieved the necklace in Tortuga. "Jack gave it to my mother before he left. She passed it down to me on my 12th birthday. She told me he would have wanted me to have it." she traced her fingers around the little animals around the necklace, stopping at the lowes point closest to her chest.

Hanah may only be 14, but who says she can't have a little fun? But then she remembered why she had left the wheel in the first place. "I should go talk to those crew members." "Uh, ummm, yes. Good idea. Right." Stuttered Will trying to concentrate on his steering. As Hanah headed down towards the deck, she smiled to herself and felt her cheeks turn pink. Hanah walked into the Captains cabin seeing Elizabeth looking out through the window. She stepped up beside her, watching the sunset. As Elizabeth looked on, she noticed big gray storm clouds up ahead. "Looks like we're going to get a little wet." Said Elizabeth flatly. "Can I ask you a question? Since to me, it seems that I was the cause of a kiss." Elizabeth sighed, she knew this was coming. "Yes, I suppose you have the right to ask." "Why did you kiss Norrington?"

"Well first of all, did you not see him kiss me first?" Elizabeth turned around and looked completley upset. "Yes, I did. Was it quiet tasty? Or did you just happen to fall on his face the second time?" Hanah was now taking the role of her father. Elizabeth had no good reason for kissing Norrington when she was still engaged to Will. But she didn't know the whole story. So, seeing as how to her, Elizabeth had no right, she was intending to put forward a good argument. "No, it wasn't like that at all. It's just that...oh, never mind. You wouldn't understand anyways." Elizabeth turned back toward the window and crossed her arms. "Try me. I dare you." said Hanah in full confidence. Elizabeth turned her head and smiled at Hanah. Everyone was right, she was just like her father.

"Well, it is sort of ridiculous, but I suppose I should tell you." "Yes, I suppose you should." The two both smiled and Elizabeth began to explain her conversation with Norrington. Meanwhile, up in the crows nest, someone was "foolin' around" when they shouldn't have been. Ragetti was rubbing his wooden eye and all of a sudden it fell out. He scrambbled around trying not to break it. Then, he fell out of the crows nest onto the deck with a huge "CRASH!". Pintel knew exactly what had happened so he ran up to the deck and picked Ragetti up. "How many times do I 'ave to tell ya! Stop foolin' around and stop rubbing your eye!" "Uh, I hate to break it to you guys, but we're about to head into a load o' trouble." Said one of the crew members. He was right, they were headed right into a deadly storm.

Hanah ran out and yelled up to Will "Will! We're headed right into a huge storm! Can't we just go around it!" One things for sure, she wasn't as up to adventure as her father. "NOPE! We have to go straight through it!" Hanah ran up to the wheel to help with Will. After all, she WAS the captain. "Aye, if havin' one woman aboard the ship was bad enough, then havin' two should be exsqusite." Gibbs said sarcastically. Hanah shoved Will aside and took control of the wheel. What the rest of the crew didn't know was that she had a compass of her own. Hanah flipped it open and looked at the compass. She turned the wheel and the boat had a sharp turn to the left. Will grabbed her waist and Hanah pushed him off. Will hit the right rail of the boat. "What was that all about?!" he yelled. "I don't know what your talking about." Hanah just kept looking at her compass then steering in a certain direction.

Huge waves of sea water splashed onto the deck, conpletely soaking most of the crew. Including Elizabeth. As soon as Barbossa stepped out onto the deck another huge wave splashed on the opposite side of the deck. "What the devil is goin' on out here!" he bellowed. "Nothing! Just let the captain handle it!" Will said looking at Hanah with a rather impressed look. "Everyone might want to get down!" Yelled Hanah looking out to her right as a 50' wave rose up next to the ship. Will looked at the wide-eyed crew and yelled at the top of his lungs "GET DOOWNNN!!" Everyone went under the deck and Will got behind Hanah and put his hands on hers. "You should go with them!" he yelled. "I'm sorry Will. But I just can't, I'm the captain!" "Stop being so bloody stubborn!" Will said with a grin. Likeing her more and more. "Live with it!" Hanah imediantly spinned the wheel as hard she could to turn the boat away from the wave.

The wave crashed down onto the boat, nearly dragging it down to the bottom with it. As Will went down onto Hanah with the force of the wave, she hit her head against one of the knobs on the wheel. "HANAH!!" Will screamed. He now knew what he had to do. But before he could take hold of the wheel, a gigantic uctapuss fell onto the deck of the Emperor. "Great, another one." Will sighed, trying to think how he would get out of this one. It wasn't as big as the Kraken, and it almost looked normal compared to it. Yet it was still pretty big. The octapuss wasn't facing him, luckaly. So he steered out of the storm still trying to get away from more waves. He found Hanah's compass in her dress, right between her breasts. "Of all the places to put a bloody compass." Will breathed in and reched for the compass still holding onto the wheel.

Barbossa and Gibbs noticed the monstraous creature first, and imediantly got two riffles. Ragetti and Pintel found three spears in a cuppard and took them. Pintel handed one to Elizabeth. "'Ere pupett, you'r gonna need it." Elizabeth's mouth was wide open, along with her eyes. "How am I supposed to. To-" "To kill it you mean?" asked Barbossa. "Yes, exactly." "Try aiming for the mouth, or chest. That way it'll die quicker." Yelled Gibbs. The men opened the door and started shooting. Meanwhile, Elizabeth saw Hanah lying on the top deck unconcious. She found it her dutie almost to go rescue her. So, taking a deep breath before she left the captains cabin. "Here goes everything." Elizabeth pushed past the four men and sneaked past the giant monster.

"Miss Swann!!" Yelled Gibbs. "That woman has more guts than a rum crazed, lunatic." remind you of someone? Will had heard Gibbs and was now concerned not only on where he was going, but his own fiance. She rushed up to Hanah and lifted her head up. "I don't suppose your going to carry her." noted Will. "I can try can't I?!" Elizabeth fired back. "Suit yourself then!" Elizabeth picked up Hanah who, thankfully, wasn't all that heavy. She carried her down to the lower deck but all of a sudden the octapuss turned around. Elizabeth dropped Hanah. Ooopsy. She picked up her spear and called out to Gibbs "Mr.Gibbs! Barbossa! Ragetti! Pintel! Anyone!" No answer. "They must not be able to get through." Or something much worse.

The monster reached one of it's tentacles out to grabb Hanah but Elizabeth Stabbed it. The creature screeched in horror, the feeling made Elizabeth's ears feel like they were bleeding. "UGH! You bloody octapuss!" Cursed Elizabeth. She then lunged towards the creature with her spear pointed right towards the chest. "ELIZABETHH!" Will yelled. But it was to late, she was gone. Will stood still. Then all of a sudden all of his anger and frustration just let out. He let go of the wheel which then spun widely around to the left. Knocking him to the ground. Will struggled to find a spear or SUMTHING to kill the reched thing. Gibbs threw a spear out from behind the creature. Will reached for the spear and picked himself up. "Elizabethh!" he screamed running towards the creature. But then the monster reched towards its chest and pulled Elizabeth into the air. She was still alive, barely. But the monster on the other hand, seemed to have been injured badly.

The octapuss slammed Elizabeth down onto the deck and crawled to the right side of the deck. The boat tipped over and Elizabeth went with it. "NO!" Will cried out and rushed as fast he could over to her. He reached to the left rail but his fingers slipped when the monster crawled into the water. It nearly flipped the whole boat over, but Will was throw against the right rail. Once the monster was in the water, Gibbs ran up towards the wheel and steered them straight out of the storm. Once Hanah had waken up, she found herself already changed, in the captains cabin. She looked over and found Elizabeth in another bunk. Elizabeth had alot more scratches and bruises on her, but she looked more awake then Hanah felt. "How'd I get into these clothes?" mumbled Hanah. "Don't worry, I changed them. I hope it doesn't bother you." Elizabeth also seemed to be in a much better mood then Hanah.

Then Hanah looked down at her neck. Bare. Nothing was on it. Her eyes widened and she started freaking out and shuffling around the covers and blankets. "Where is my bloody necklace?! I can't find it anywhere! Who took it?! I want it back imediantly!" Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in! It's ok, we are presentable." stated Elizabeth without Hanah's permission. "Ah, good. I see you both are in good condition." Said Will. He was also in a rather cheerful mood. Everyone being so darn cheerful made Hanah quiet annoyed. "Where the devil is my necklace?! And why is everyone so bloody cheerful?!" she demmanded. "Oh, right. Here is your necklace. I even polished it. After that storm, it needed a good cleaning." "Oh, thank you Will, I apprechiate it. But again, why is evryone so cheerful?" "Well, it's because we did it! We beat the storm! And that awful monster." Said Elizabeth rather proud of her accomplishment.

"What monster? Is everyone else okay? Did anyone get hurt? Uh, besides you Elizabeth. How badly damaged is the ship? Did the strom take us off course? What did I miss?" Hanah was about to jump out of bed to go see for herself, but Will stopped her. "Everythings ok, and it's going to stay that way. Don't worry about it." he said sitting down on her bed and taking her hand. He started lightly rubbing the back of her palm. Elizabeth's bright cheerfulness in her face began to fade. She sat back in her bed and rested her eys. Hanah layed back, but didn't rest her eyes quiet yet. "Will, when am I ever going to see my father?" Will looked her in the eyes. Those green, carring, curious green eyes. "Soon." "Promise me? Promise me we'll find him Will?" Will leaned in to her and smiled. "Promise."

Hanah smiled "Thank you Will." and closed her eyes. She felt safe around him, like she could rely on his promises. Will felt safe around Hanah as well. He wanted to hold her, but knew he shouldn't. He smiled to himslef as he remembered the first time he met her, the first time he saw an adventure.

**Hanah: See, I told you. Very fascinating.**

**Jack: Oh, yes I like this Chapter a lot better.**

**Will: Yes, but I'm not sure fascinating is the word. More like, a little too revieling.**

**Jack: Well to you. But to me, it's all the more fun.**

**Hanah: Yes, well lets get this show on the road shall we!**

**Jack: Oh goodie, a road trip!**

**Hanah: Look what I have to live with!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hanah: I like this chapter! It's funny.**

**Jack: I don't.**

**Will: I like it to. It's very entertaining.**

**Jack: I really don't see how this could possibly be entertaining.**

**Will: Well you liked the 3rd one so much so we can like this one.**

**Hanah: he has a point you know.**

**Jack: Why do you always take his side!**

**Hanah: I do not!! Now, shush!! Lets get on with the story.**

Ch.4-Octapus Stomach-

Meanwhile, a certain someone who we all so dearly love, is taking a nap in a certain somethings tummy. "Yo ho, yo ho. A pirates life for me. Psh, where are those papers when you need them? Hey beastie! Do you think we could make a pit stop at Port Royal? I have to go visit an old friend of mine." Jack Sparrow was laying up against the kraken's stomach. The kraken made sort of a growling noise as a response. "Just asking. You know, you really should think about cleaning this up a bit, I mean look. You have bones, seaweed, my hat, and... something I don't even think has a name." All of a sudden the Kraken stopped. "Whoa, easy there beastie. There are some valuables down here." But then something happened, it seemed that it was either about to bring something in, or bring something out.

"Now beastie, you don't want to put out old Jack, or eat me. I mean, I'm not even that tasty. And if you dump me out here, who knows what will get to me." Jack pleaded. He then stepped back against the opposite side of the Kraken. It seemed to be digesting something. Then, a huge gust of wind like a vacum started pulling things and objects into a big black hole. "Oh dear. Please reconsider beastie, I mean I'll stay quiet! Is it my singing? Cause I can stop singing if you like. I'm to young to die!" Riiiight. The Kraken suddenly stopped vacuming it's stomach and started moving again. "Oh thank you beastie, I appreciate it. I really do." Jack took a sigh of relief. Looks like it agreed with him when he'd said it was a little dirty.

But then, just as jack sat back down. A big hole opened up on the bottom of the kraken. "I thought we agreed on letting me stay!" But then a tentacle reached in. It looked as if it didn't belong to the Kraken so he backed up against the side. Afraid of what the tentacle actually did belong to, Jack sort of jumped along the side to where he found a sharp piece of wood. He grabbed it and tried stabbing at the tentacle. But it was to quick. He was now playing a game of whack-a-mole with the tentacle and got frustrated. He then threw the stick at the tentacle and hit it. "Oh goodie, now where's my prize?" the tentacle wiggled around in pain and disapeared into the water.

Jack leaned over to see what it belonged to. But found it wasn't an "it" it was a "who". Davy Jones crawled into the octapus and the hole closed up. The Kraken then started moving again. "Hello Jack, you owe me 99 souls. Your time is up." "Well, it's kind of hard to find 99 live sould in here now isn't it? Plus, I could just owe my soul by staying here. Beastie and I have become so very close. He would miss me." Jack said trying to sound as sympathetic as he could. "Oh, I don't think he'll mind if I take you. Plus, you'll get to see your old friend again. Bootsrap has been longing for someone to talk to. He'll need company if he's going to be part of my ship for an eternity." "Oh, and how did he come uppon that fate?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow. "Liar's Dice, his son bet an eternity of service then his father joined. Bootsrap lost and is now part of my crew for a very long time."

"Ah, I see. Very unfortunent that is. But why come back for me, when instead you just leave me hear to die?" "Because it's not the same jack. You'd be giving your soul to the kraken. That's not in our deal." "Yes, but put it this way. The beast is under only your comand, is it not? Then technically I am giving you my soul, I'm just not right by your side. Instead I'll die a slow and painfully boring death." Jones gave Jack a curious look. Then he turned to leave, but before he did Jack asked him a very important question. "Do you know who has your heart? Or are you in possesion of it?" Jones turned around and gave jack a curious look. "You mean you know who has it?" he asked. "I have an idea of who it is. After all, he did run off with the chest." Jack had a smirk on his face. "Where is he?" "Probably back at Port Royal. He goes by the name of James Norrington. Former commodore."

"Thank you Jack, now excuse me while I go to Port Royal." Jack frowned. Not exactly what he had in mind. "You aren't going to bring me along?" questioned Jack. "I thought you said beastie would miss you terribly if I took you from him." Jones smiled. He then turned and the hole in the bottom opened up. But before jack could escape it closed up. "Well, nice to know I gave up perfectly good information and I didn't even get to come." Jack pouted. Little did he know that Norrington was nowhere near Port Royal and that he wasn't in possesion of the heart. Jack leaned up against the Kraken once more. "Well beastie, looks like we're going to get to know eachother quiet a bit. So, whats your favorite color?" The Kraken growled. It sounded to Jack like he said orange. "Why would you like that color? It's so... boring. My favorite is yellow. Like the hair color blond." Just then Jack remembered a certain blond woman back in Tortuga. She had wanted to tell him something before he left, but he didn't give her a chance. Gee, I wonder what that could be.

Jack looked over to his right and noticed something shinning in a corner. Jack got up and reached over to it. It was a gold bracelate with little animals around it. He had seen the design before but couldn't remember where. Then he remembered the matching necklace that went with it. He had givin it to the same blond woman who wanted to tell him something. Jack had lost the bracelate and never found it again... until now. Jack placed the bracelate on his right wrist. He examined it and tried to think of what she was trying to tell him. But all he could remember was the last thing he said to her. "Sorry love, but I gotta run. Here's a necklace I found on an island off of Tortuga. Something to remind you of me when you miss me. But don't go runnin' off with another man now love. This pirate keeps his word when he says he'll return." Jack was only 23 then, and he still seemed the same after 17 years. "Well beastie, scratch that last destination. We're headed to Tortuga. There's something I need to find out."

The Kraken stopped and turned in a different direction. Almost as if he was listening to Jack. "Good boy. Now, I don't suppose you have anything to eat down here do you?" asked Jack when his stomach started to growl. Then the hole oppened up and the Kraken spat in 3 or 4 bass. "Ummm not that into sushi lad, but thanks for the offer." Jack winced at the barely alive fish flapping aroung on the bottom. The hole oppened again and this time a rack of seaweed burst into the stomach. "Well, it's an improvement." stated Jack. Still not satisfied. The Kraken growled at Jack for being so picky. "Oh, sorry lad, didn't mean to insult you. I'll still eat it. Just give me a couple minutes to, you know... think it over." Jack reached for a piece of seaweed. He sniffed it first, then oppened his mouth. He dropped the piece of seaweed into his mouth and chewed. Jack had a sour expression on his face. "Now what this really needs is some rum." Jack said after forcing himself to swallow.

Jack looked around for a bottle. He found one and peeked an eye through it. It was rum. "Ah-ha! Excellent." Jack tossed his head back and took a swig of the rum. It had a little too much sea water in it so Jack spat it back out. "Well, so much for trying. I'll just have to wait until we get to Tortuga. Hey beastie! If you hurry up I might even get you a little girlfriend!" Jack shouted. The kraken made a sort of purring noise and sped up. "That a lad. So, back to getting to know eachother. I can see your favorite food is humans flesh and fish. But you seem to have quiet a few bottles in hear. Good man, I like a lad who drinks." Said Jack, smirking to himself. The Kraken made another loud noise that sounded like a belch. "Well, excuse you." Said Jack burping himself. "And excuse me." then the Kraken seemed to feel in a good mood because it flipped upsidedown. "Whoa! Whatch it! Pardon me! Woopsy, my bad laddy." said jack as all the other objects and skeletons turned in the stomach as well. Jack looked like he wasn't in need of a rescue. He could have just told the people that were out to rescue him that. But you never know, Jack isn't the only one who can turn on people.

**Hanah: That wasn't so bad now was it?**

**Jack: Yes it was. It was completly and uterlly awful.**

**Will: No, it wasn't.**

**Jack: Fine, gang up on me! Just because I was cursed and I endangered all of you. But that's not being fair.**

**Hanah: Oh, quit your complaining!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hanah: Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Now I'll post chapters 5 and 6. And I'll begin chapter 7 this weekend.**

**Jack: I find this chapter rather amusing.**

**Hanah: Of course you would.**

**Will: I don't.**

**Jack: Well who cares what you think? No one asked you!**

**Hanah: Will you two please cooperate?! Geez louis!!**

Chapter 5-Swampy Simple-

While Jack was having fun in the Kraken's stomach, the crew of the Emperor was heading into another adventure. "Is that a swamp or a forest?" Asked Hanah motioning to a swampy forest ahead of them. In order to get to where Jack was, they had to either go through the swamp, or go around. "I think it's both. But if we go around it will take to long." said Will. Now that Hanah had gotten used to steering the wheel, Will didn't need to help her. It still would have been nice though. "Well, then I guess we're up for another adventure. Too bad it's just a swamp." Hanah spoke to soon. All of a sudden Ragetti saw something move in the bushes. "Guys, I don't think we're alone." "What'a meen were not alone?" Said Pintel. But then Will looked over the rail and saw what Ragetti meant. There was some creature moving slowly out of the bushes. It looked like a cross between a hog and a wolf. If had the body of a wolf, and it's fur was dark grey and it's feet were like a hogs. It's nose looked like a pigs with one horn sticking out from each side.

"What is it?" Wondered Elizabeth. "It's the worst type of land creature thier is known to man." said Mr. Gibbs. Apparently he knew alot of creatures. "It only lives on the smallest island off of the Caribbean. It's called a Narter." "A Narter? My mother told me about those. Vicious creatures they are. They wont kill you as soon as they see you. Oh no, they'll torture you to death. And if torturing you doesn't kill you, turning you inside out will. Which is exactly what they do. But never, EVER give it a reason to trow you at the Bonjer." Hanah shivvered at the thought. "What's the Bonjer?" Asked Will. "It's even worse. The Bonjer makes sure your alive as long as it wants you to be. It'll take the most precious item you have that is so dear to you, and will distroy it right in front of you. It wont stop though. It'll take all of your best memories and distroy them. Then leave you mad and all you'll have left is terrible memories. Then it kills ya." said Gibbs.

"How awful. I thought you said the Narter was the worst land creature." said Elizabeth. "It is. The Bonjer doesn't live on land. It lives in these swamps." said Hanah. "And unfortunently, Will's right. We have to go through the swamp. So stay away from the rail and you'll be safe." noted Hanah. Will moved closer to Hanah since she knew what she was doing. Then out of nowhere a Narter jumped onto the deck. Norrington reached for a riffle but Hanah stopped him. "Don't even think about it!" she whispered. "If you just leave it be then it wont harm us." she said cosiouly. Then it turned to Norrington and growled at him. "I don't think he likes you." said Gibbs. "Good, maybe we can get rid of him." said Will. "Don't be stupid. We have to throw something in the water that we know it'll go after."

"They can swim?" asked Will curiously. "No, well. Sort of, if you call the dog paddle swimming." Hanah said. Then she went to the edge and broke off a stick. The Narter heard the twig and slowly moved closer to Hanah. "Hanah! Watch out!" Whispered Elizabeth. Hanah slowly turned around with caution and noticed the Narter was now rather close to her. "Well, it was nice meeting you all. Guess I'll never get to see my father." said Hanah trying to smile, but found she couldn't. Then there was a loud splash in the water behind Hanah. Norrington had thrown a bucket in the water to distract the creature. It worked. Hanah hit the Narter with the stick she had in her hand and ran to Norrington. "That was very stupid of you. Your lucky it worked." Hanah had a sigh of relief, but not for long. The Narter was now very upset that it had just been hit in the face by a stick.

Will grabbed the riffle from Norrington and shot at the animal. The creature whined and fell over the side of the boat. "What the hell is wrong with you?! If you wanted to die you could have just shot yourself instead of risking the rest of the crew!" yelled Hanah. Now that they were in danger, they had to get out. "Well, don't just stand there! All of you get to your stations! Get us out of here!" Hanah ordered the crew. They all scrambbled around and started getting the ship ready to fly out of there. Hanah stomped up to the wheel and put her hat on. She was very upset with Will. Now they had to waist their time going out of the swamp and then going around it. Will hurried up next to Hanah. "I'm sorry if I upset you. I didn't want to take the chances." said Will apologeticly. Hanah glared at him. Why did he have to be so cute? It made it hard for her to stay mad at him.

"Don't worry about it. Just stay out of my way and don't do anything stupid." said Hanah trying to stay focussed. Will had heard that same line before from Jack. "Don't do anything stupid." what was that supposed to mean? He was older than her anyways. He could do whatever he wanted to right? Wrong. Hanah was the captain, and when she gives him an order he should follow it. Will stepped down to help with the rest of the crew. Elizabeth came up to him. "Don't worry, she wont be mad at you after this is over. We'll make it out ok." Will smiled at her and gave her a kiss. She always seemed to know the right thing to say. Hanah looked at the two and got so frustrated she spun the wheel sharply to the right and the whole crew fell to the grownd. "Sorry, my bad everyone!" Sure, it was probably just an accident.

Just then a whole pack of Narter's jumped onto the deck and surrounded the crew. "Oh, just great. Now I'll have to save the day. Nope, not gonna happen. Will! Here shoot them with this!" yelled Hanah and tossed him a riffle. "Oh, so now it's ok to shoot them?!" yelled Will. "Sure, why not?" said Hanah. She found a bottle of rum on a barrel and grabbed it. "Might as well get drunk if I'm gonna go through this." she said and took a swig. Hanah steered them toward an opening. Will shot one of the Narters and it jumped over the edge. "Yea! Great shot! Keep it up Will!" screamed Hanah. "Woo-Hoo!" "Hanah's going to get us all killed if she doesn't keep her mouth shut soon." said Gibbs. "I'll take care of that." said Norrington he sneaked past the Narters and went up to Hanah.

A battle had begun on the deck. Narters versus the crew. But Norrington had to help their drunken captain steer. "I don't need your help commodore Norrington. I'm perfectly capeable of handling this situation." Hanah was squinting and her mouth was open. She was leaning back and swinging while holding onto the wheel. "Weeee! Isn't this fun commodore Norrington? Doesn't it make you just want to start singing? Singing! That's what I should start doing! Yo Ho, Yo Ho. A pirates life for meeee!" Norrington grabbed Hanah by the waist and pulled her away from the wheel. "So sorry about this Miss Sparrow. But I don't think you should be steering and drinking." "Oh my commodore, if you wanted to grab my waist all you had to do was ask." Hanah slurred and she started blushing. "I ashure you Miss Sparrow, I'm simply doing this to detach you from this wheel. Nothing more."

Back down on the deck, the crew was actually winning. Having weapons to defeat the narters was certaintly an advantage. Yet all of a sudden the Narters abandoned ship. "That's right li'le monsters! Abandon ship you cowards!" cheered Ragetti. "You idiot their not abandoning ship, this is where the Bonjer lives! Norrington are you out of your mind?! Or are you simply drunk as our captain?" demanded Gibbs. "I asure you Mr. Gibbs, I am completely sober. It's our captain that keeps destracting me." he shot back. Will ran up to Hanah. "Oh hello William, care to join me? I see those awful Narters are gone. Hurray! We did it! Rum for eveyone! Woo-Hoo!" Then she stood up and passed out into his arms. "Well, I don't think she'll be bothering you anymore." said Will with a sort of relief.

"That's a relief. But what are we going to do do about the Bonjer? Is it big enough to devour a whole ship?" wondered Norrington. Will layed Hanah down in her bunk in the captains cabin and walked back out with more weapons. "If we're going to defeat this we might need these." he said passing out the spears and riffles to the rest of the crew. "The Bonjer isn't big enough to devour a whole ship, but it is big enought to grab us off it." said Gibbs answering Norrington's question. "So, if it's not a land creature, then are we up against another octapus? Because if we are then I can asure you that I will not be participating." said Elizabeth. "It's nothing like an octapus. it's actually just a land creature that can breath underwater. But it never comes out of the water. NEVER, it just drags you in and pulls you down. Some say it looks like a four footed fish. But it's real discription is that it looks exactly like a Sting Ray. Only much bigger." said Gibbs. "So it is a sea creature." stated Elizabeth.

"Technically, yes." said Gibbs giving a shrug. All of a sudden they were right above where the Bonjer lived. Ragetti gulped and a dropplet of sweat went down his Adems Apple. The crew was still and Norrington steered the ship straight out of the swamp. "We're half way their maybe if we don't make any loud noises it wont hurt us." whispered Gibbs. But he spoke to soon, just when the crew started to relax, guess who rained on their little parade? Hanah burst open the door to the captains cabin and started yelling at the crew members. "What are you all doing just standing around?! Get to your stations! Why does everyone look so angry? Well?! Get moving!" she yelled. Will couldn't take it anymore. He had a sudden urge to get her to shut up. He ran up to her and put his hand over her mouth. Hanah started mummbling and tried to bite his hand. He pushed her up against the captains door and whispered to her. "We are right over the swamp that the Bonjer lives in. Now, are you going to keep making noise and get us killed?" Hanah shook her head no.

"Good, now when I remove my hand I want you to be as quiet as humanly possible. Which means I shouldn't hear anything come out of your mouth. Understood?" Hanah shook her head yes. Her eyes were wide eyed either at how Will was demmanding her, or because they were right over the swamp. Will slowly removed his hand and stepped back. Hanah mouthed the word "sorry" to him. He nodded his head understandingly and put his finger over his mouth. "Almost there. Still no sign of the Bonjer." pointed out Norrington. Hanah couldn't help smiling to herself at how Norrington pronounced the "n" in Bonjer. It was actually pronounced Bogger. But of course he didn't know that, since he wasn't familiar with it.

Out of knowhere, the Bonjer's stinger whipped up in the air and smacked down onto the deck. "Bloody Hell! What was that?!" cursed one of the crew members. "It was the Bonjer's stinger! Everyone get your riffles and spears ready! Now that it knows we're hear, it'll never stop comming after us." ordered Barbossa. "Where'd he come from?" asked Hanah out of knowhere. "Does it really matter? Now here, don't miss." Gibbs shoved a pistol into Hanah's hand. "I'm not as drunk as I was half an hour ago." argued Hanah. "Good. Get out of the way!" yelled Elizabeth as the stinger rose out of the water again. This time, the crew started shooting at the stinger. The Bonjer, now furious, reached for one of the men. It trew him in the air, and, since the Sting Ray was much bigger than a normal size, it killed him imediantly. The other crewmembers stared wide-eyed and started to slowly back up. Now that they knew what it could do, the crew had to distroy the Bonjer's stinger.

When the stinger came back out of the water, Hanah shot right at it. Her shot had hit the middle of the stinger, and it wasn't a bad shot for someone who was still quiet intoxicated. "Take that you little beastie. Why not take another as well?" she said shooting it again in the middle of the stinger. The rest of the crew started shooting again. "Nice shot Miss Sparrow" complimented Norrington. "Why thank you." she said blushing. Elizabeth noticed how Hanah's face always turned pink whenever she was near Norrington or he spoke to her. "I can't believe she might be interested in him." thought Elizabeth out loud. "Who?" asked Will. "Oh, no one." said Elizabeth turning towards the stinger. But then something Gibbs had said the Bonjer never did, which it didn't, the Bonjer rose up from the swamp. "Holy-" "RUUNN! Run for your lives!" yelled one of the crew members. "NOOO! Don't be a bloody fool! It'll just kill you faster if you jump in! Or worse!" commanded Hanah. She aimed right towards the monsters mouth.

"Miss Sparrow! What are you doing?!" asked Norrington. "Saving my crew!" Hanah shot right at the Bonjer's mouth. She unfortunently, missed. The bonjer screamed in horror. Slamming it's stinger into the water, the Bonjer lunged toward Hanah. She went wide-eyed and started shooting widley at the monsters mouth. Norrington realized he was about to save Hanah's life by risking his, but he had to. Norrington jumped in front of Hanah and pushed her away. "You bloody fool! MOOVE!" demmanded Hanah. She seemed to enjoy demmanding people around. Hanah grabbed a riffel from Pintel and shot the Bonjer in the eye. Then she shot again, this time in it's forehead. The monster whailed and fell onto the rail of the ship. The impact sent Norrington flying into the swamp. "COMMODORE! NOO!" Hanah ran to the rail and found Norrington splashing around in the water. "Help! Someone please help me! It's going to eat me! HEELLPP!" Hanah started laughing very unlady like. "What are you laughing at?" wondered Norrington.

"The monster. Is dead. Norrington. You can stop. Worrying." said Hanah between laughs. "Oh, of course. I knew that, I was simply testing you to see if you knew that." he said looking embarassed. "But of course." said Barbossa. Gibbs threw out a life preserver to Norrington, pulling him back up to the deck. Elizabeth handed him a towel. "Are you going to be alright?" said Hanah rubbing his right shoulder. "Yes, I think I'll make it alright." said Norrington smiling down at her. Hanah smiled back and then quickly realized the rest of the crew was still there. "Ummm, yes. Well, we did it everyone! Congradulations!" she cheered. The rest of the crew also started cheering. "Now, everyone back to their stations, we might as well just go around this swamp instead of throught it." the rest of the crew left Hanah and Norrington alone. "Well, if you need anything then just tell me. Or if you just want to talk." suggested Hanah. "Right, I'll keep that in mind. And uh, if you need any help steering I'll be here." Norrington had a smile and was starting to turn pink himself.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind as well." Hanah turned and went back to her station and turned the boat out of the swamp. "Right." said Norrington lowering his head and went to clean up the deck. Will rushed up to Hanah. "I hope your not still mad at me. Because if you were, then I don't think I could live with myself. Please don't be mad at me." Will said and held her hand in his. "Of course I'm not mad at you anymore. Who could possibly stay mad at you? Your lucky that I don't like staying mad at people. Especially gentlemen such as yourself." hint hint. Hanah quickly turned around and started blushing. Will looked down embarassed as well. "Well, I do have a question for you, but it's not my place to ask." Will said turning back to Hanah. "Well, I don't really have a problem with most things. So go right ahead." she said in full confidense. "Do you have certain... feelings for Norrington?" Will asked. Hanah looked horrified. She snatched her hand away from Will's and put on a straight face. "I'm terribly sorry. It was out of my place. You and your father are right." "Hanah looked at him suspiciously. "Right about what?" Will looked up. "That I shouldn't do anything stupid."

"No no no. It's not your fault at all. It wasn't stupid either. I shouldn't have said that I don't have a problem with most things." Hanah then turned her whole body to Will and stepped closer. "I don't have certain feelings towards anyone on this ship. However, if I were to have feelings, it wouldn't be towards Norrington. I can assure you that. Don't worry about it Will. Oh, and between you and I, this conversation never occured. Right?" Hanah had a grin on her face. Guess she was ok with most things. Will smiled back. "What conversation?" "Good, now excuse me as I steer us to our next adventure." said Hanah and turned back to the wheel. "Right captain." responded Will. Another day, another adventure. Things were about to get rather interesting on not only the Emperor, but on the Kraken as well.

**Hanah: What an adventure.**

**Will: Your telling me.**

**Jack: What a strange place. With such wierd names.**

**Hanah: Would you be quiet?! Go drink some rum or something!**

**Will: Yes, give him rum. Then he'll never shutup.**

**Jack: Hey! You hurt my feelings!**

**Hanah: Oh boy, here we go again. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hanah: Yay! Chapter 6! Ok, in this chapter Jack runs into not only one, but two old friends of his.**

**Jack: Who both hit and or slap very hard if I may add.**

**Will: Serves you right.**

**Hanah: Yes, well, lets get on with the show shall we?**

**Jack: My face hurts.**

**Hanah: laughs**

Chapter 6-How Dare You-

Lets take this time to check up on the one man who thinks he has it all. Lord Beckett sat at his desk, grining devilishly at his now most prized possesion. But little did he know about what a certain pirate had told Davy Jones. Suddenly, guess who appeared right in front of Lord Beckett? Davy Jones looked around and glared at his heart on Beckett's desk. "Where is he?" demmanded Jones, referinng to Norrington. "How dare you barge into my office without stating your buisness. Do you know who I am?" wondered Beckett. "I don't care about who you are. Where is the man who stole my heart?!" yelled Jones looking around. His eyes stopped on the unfinished map on one side of the wall. "How dare you! I demmand an explanation! Oh, and I believe your looking for this, Mr. Jones" said Beckett lifting the sack that held his heart. "Where'd you get that? Your not the one I sent after." wondered Jones. Then he figured Jack had tricked him. His tentacles twisted and turned bright red. "That's because the man you sent out to find gave it to me. You see, the deal was, he gives me your heart, he gets his job back. But there's one more item I need for my little...colection. In order for him to get his job back." So that's why he came along.

"I don't care about your little deal! I came hear for my heart, and I want it back!" bellowed Jones. His crew stepped forward prepared to force Beckett to give it back. Jones put his arm out to mean he didn't need their help. "How about we make a little deal? Since I am in possesion of the heart, do I not get to command you to do whatever it is that I wish?" informed Beckett. "Yes, that is true. But what is it that you would like?" "A compass. But not just any compass, oh no. This one belongs to a certain pirate that I believe you are familiar with." said Beckett. "I'm familiar with quiet a few pirates, and I have very little pateince." said Jones in a rather annoyed tone. "Jack Sparrow. He is in possesion of the compass that I wish for. You get me that compass, and I give you, your heart back." "Done. Come on men! Lets go visit our favorite pirate!" Jones commanded. Beckett smiled to himself. Now he was sure to get that compass. Who could rely on Norrington anyway?

Back to the very man Jones seemed displeased the most with. Jack had now gotten to know the Kraken rather well and loved bonding with the creature. But suddenly the kraken stopped. "Oh, were there already mate? Now I can go get you that girlfriend you've been wanting." he said with a grin. The Kraken made a wierd purring noise and opened up the exit for Jack. But the Kraken warned Jack that he had to come back by growling at him. "Don't worry mate, you've got my promise. I'll come back. Swear I will." Jack promissed. The hole opened up and Jack dove into the water. He swam out in front of the Kraken and waved to him. Then he swam up to the surface. He gasped as soon as he hit the fesh air around him. "Good to be home." he said smiling and se swam to the nearest dock. But then Jack noticed a familiar figure swinging her legs and head back drinking a bottle of rum.

"Ah-Ha, I never knew she'd still be sitting there, waiting for me. How thoughtful." just then, the girl peeked into the rum bottle. "Blast, why is the bloody rum always gone? Oh well, might as well just get rid of it." she then tossed the bottle in Jack's direction. The bottle landed on Jack's head with a crash, followed by a rather loud "OW!" "Who's there?! Come on, I can take ya!!" the girl exclaimed. Jack jumped out of the water and onto the dock. "Hello love," "Jack Sparrow, what a pleasure seeing you here. After all these years. Where's my present?!" she yelled. "Who needs a present when one is presented with something so valuable as myself?" Jack argued. The girl gave jack a questioned look."Jeanne darling, you look well." Jack said grinning. "HA! Do I really? Well, you obviously didn't come back for me, seeing as you don't have any present. Why are you here?" "I'm looking for someone. Ah! There she is! Right over there! You see?" Jack said pointing to his right to a tall blond figure. "Who is she?" asked Jeanne. "That's what I came to find out." Jack started walking towards blondie.

"Jack Sparrow? Is that you?" she said. "The pne and only love." "Well, I have a little present for you." then blondie slapped him on the cheek. "I've been waiting to do that." she said. "Well, here I am. Just like I promissed love." he said opening his arms wide and smiling. "Yea, 17 years later! Where the hell have you been?!" she demmanded. "That doesn't matter love, all that matters is that I'm hear now. Now, what was it that you wanted to tell me seventeen years ago. Right before I left." he said looking curious. "I wanted to tell you that I was pregnant. She's all grown up now Jack, and she's just like you. Just with her mothers fabulous figure of course." Jack's mouth was wide open and he looked a little pale. Sure, he had slept with a few women, but they had never gotten pregnant before. "Of course. Right, right. That explains alot. She's just like me?" wondered Jack. "Yea, always talking about how she liked life better out at sea. She used to spend loads of time down at the docks. Always an adventurous type. But then she was also like me." "That can't be to good." thought Jack outloud. Then he quickly closed his mouth. "What's that supposed to mean? If your calling me a slut, then she's more of one than I ever was. I remember when she would come into the bar with a different man every week. To bad she's not here anymore. Ran off to somewhere called Port Rocal. No, Port Raymond? No, thats not it."

"Port Royal?!" exclaimed Jack. Uh-Oh. "YEA! Thats it! How'd you know? Well, she wanted to go find you and decided she needed a decent ship. Too bad she didn't stay." Jack felt like he was about to throw up. First he finds out he has a daughter, then he finds out she was looking for him. But then he remembered why he came back in the fisrt place, the necklace. "Do you remember that necklace that I gave you the day I left?" asked Jack and realized it wasn't on her neck. "Oh, I gave it to Hanah on her 12th birthday. Told her you would have wanted her to have it." Jack stummbled forward, still in shock. "Right, I would have. Her name is Hanah? That's a very... nice name. Do you know where she went after she stopped at Port Royal?" asked Jack. " Ain't it just the cutest name? She said she was going to go look for a Tia Dalma? Whoever that is. I can see after 17 years you still haven't changed. In more than one way I'm sure." said blondie with a grin. "Yes, still quiet the same love. Now, if you excuse me. I have to...oh no."

"What's the matter Jack? Cat got your tounge?" blondie looked up at Jack with a curious look. Jack looked up and they were still their. The crew of Davy Jones. "So sorry love, but I really have to go. Emergency." Jack pressed his lips against hers. Blondie's eyes went wide and she missed how Jack was always in such a hurry. When Jack stopped kissing her they were both breathless. "Oh Jack, I knew you would come back. Make sure you'll come back with my daughter next time!" blondie yelled as Jack ran to the dock he had gotten out on. He ran right past Jeanne. "Hey! Where do you think your going?!" she shouted. "Uh, ummmm."He could hear Jones' crew yelling and running threw the crowd. "Sorry but someone wants me and he's not a very nice person. So if you'll just excuse me, I'll be on my way." "Can't I come?!" But it was to late, Jack dived into the water. "Well, how hickup rude!!" said Jeanne pouting. Meanwhile, Jack searched around for the Kraken and found it flirting with another octopus. Jack rolled his eyes and swam over to it. He then poked where the opening was and the hole opened up. Jack quickly swam inside. He had seen the Flying Dutchman only a few feet away and had to sneek past it.

"You can go now beastie. I got what I wanted, you got what you wanted. So lets not dottle shall we?" Jack said completely out of breath. The Kraken growled at Jack for being so impatient. "What?! Did you not come here for a girlfriend? Or were you just playing me mate? Cause two can play that game." Jack said getting more frushtrated by the minute. The kraken growled louder this time frushtrated, but agreed to leave. When the Kraken started moving away from Tortuga, Jack could hear Davy Jones yelling at his crew and at the monster for leaving. The Kraken sped up, almost as if he wanted to get away from Jones as well. "Oh goodie! Now we just have to try and lose them." Jack exclaimed. "Lets make this a little game, shall we?"

Jones' tentakles squirmed furiously as he realized Jack had gotten to the Kraken. "I don't care if u have to kill that darned beast!! I want that compass!!" ordered Jones. The crew quickly realized their life was at stake. Figuring he had nothing else to lose, Bootstrap just stood there waiting until the Kraken was out of reach. When he had last seen Jack, Jack was being eaten alive by the Kraken. Bootstrap had figured that was the end of captain Jack Sparrow forever, along with everyone else. But apperently Jack had survived the creature and was still alive, yet still in the Kraken. Just then, Jones stompped up to Bootstrap and looked very unpleased. "What are u doin' just lyin' around 'eh Bootstrap?" asked Jones. "I wasn't doin' nuthin'. Since it's pointless to go after something that u know u can't have." the crew slowly turned their heads and had their eyes wide open.

Jones couldn't be any more angry. "What did you just say?!" he bellowed. "I said-" but just before Bootstrap could finish, Jones took his hand with the hook and slapped Bootstrap so hard it made him fall to the floor. "No one talks back to Davy Jones! You here me?! I said no one!" ordered Jones. Bootstrap looked heart broken. Yet he knew he shouldn't have even thought of saying such a response. Bootstrap got up and faced towards Jones. "Yes sir, I understand." Jones gave him the one eye over. "Good, now keep it that way or u'll be fed to the Kraken as well!" Bootstrap noded his head in understanding. The flying dutchman was losing the Kraken. Finally, Jones had to give up, he had lost against the most fearsum creature in the sea that he had once controlled. "Damn you Jack Sparrow!" Jones roard out. The Kraken, and the flying Dutchman as well, were now both fairly out to sea.

Jeanne wanted to get off of Tortuga she'd be willing to jump onto any ship. So she did. It just so happened that the ship Jeanne jumped onto, was the Emperor. Hanah was starting to get a little drousy on the wheel and let Gibbs take over. "You go rest now Captain, I'll take care of everything." "Thank you Gibbs, I appreciate it." Hanah stepped down onto the deck and walked towards the captains cabbin. When Hanah reached the door, she noticed that someone had snuck in and was now going through her liquor cabin. "Hello, and who might this be?" she whispered, still outside the cabbin. Hanah grabbed the top of her sword and slowly turned the door knob. Then she quietly tipietoed into the room and slowly shut the door. Jeanne heard the door click and whizzed around. Each girl immediantly whipped out their swords. "And just who might you be?" asked Jeanne, looking Hanah up and down. "I am the captain of this ship. You are an intruder, state your name first, then your buisness on my ship." Hanah said, liking the fact more, and more that she was captain. "Oh, pardon me. My name is Jeanette Monroe, but you may call me Jeanne. Forgive me if I surprised you. I jumped on your ship in hopes of finding my friend."

"My name is Miss Sparrow, Hanah Sparrow." Hanah said putting her sword away. Jeanne was in awe, not only had she just met the captain, she had just met Jack Sparrows daughter! "Forgive me," Jeanne said putting her sword away as well. "but did you just say your name was Hanah hickup Sparrow?" "Why yes, that is my name. Why does everyone seem so surprised when I tell them this?" Hanah said putting her hands on her hips. "Well, I for one am surprised because hickup your father is the very one that I am searching hickup for." Jeanne took a glass of water off from the desk and took a few tiy sips of water. Hoping to get rid of the annoying hickups. "What a coincidence, that is the very one I am searching for as well." Hanah said. "Come, follow me. I want to introduce you to a few people." Hanah said, leading Jeanne out to the deck. "Everyone, I would like you to meet our newest crewmember. Miss Jeanette Monroe." Hanah announced. "Actually, you guys can just call me Jeanne." she said looking up at Gibbs.

Everyone on the crew came up and greeted Jeanne, everyone except Gibbs. Hanah walked up to Gibbs and stood next to him, facing the rest of the crew. "Why don't you go down and greet her Mr.Gibbs?" Hanah asked, curious. "I know Miss Monroe, from Jack. We never really got along that much. Didn't talk to eachother, didn't even look at eachother that much. All because o' Jack." Gibbs said, looking more serious every minute. "What happened? How did Jack get involved?" asked Hanah as she leaned on the rail. "Well, when Jeanne was just a little girl, I used to uhhh...take care of her. When her father was out working. Ah, yes me and Jeanne became quiet close over the years. But when she turned 17, she started hanging more and more around Jack. Until one day she just ignored me all the time. I went to talk to Jack about it, and he said he'd talk to her. The next day Jeanne walks up to me and gives me a big slap on the face. I asked her what was wrong, and you know what she said? She said that I was a lieing no good, rotten bastard. I asked her why she thought that, and she said Jack had told her I had feelings for her. And that I was obssesed and wanted her to be mine all the time. He even told her I was responsible for her fathers death. But none of it was true. He lied right to her face. And we haven't talked since."

"Maybe you should tell her Jack lied." Hanah said, looking mad and sad at the same time. Mad because she couldn't believe what her father had done to Gibbs. Gibbs was a good man, and he would never act in such a way that Jack said he had. She was sad because she felt sorry for the old man. "Ya don't think I haven't tried? She wouldn't listen to me. Told me I should go somewhere else and get a life." Gibbs had an expression that could just make you want to feel sorry for him. "But why would Jack say you where responsible for her father's death? Was he killed?" "Aye, you see, Jeanne's father worked with alot of very important, rich, british folks. And one day he wasn't able to pay for a part, since he worked on ships and stuff. So the boss basically gave him 3 days to get the money. But 3 days wasn't enough, he begged for more time but the boss wouldn't let him. The boss took Jeanne's father out late one night to a dock, he told him since it would just be cheaper to lose one worker, the boss would let him go. But her father thought it meant he was just losing his job, instead, he lost his life."

**Hanah: Isn't that so sad?**

**Jack: No.**

**Will: How could you? Do even know what a heart is?**

**Hanah: You bloody, good for nothing, smelly, rotten, bastard!**

**Jack: What? You don't think I feel terrible?**

**Hanah: I think you just don't think!**

**Jack: Well I think you think I don't think simply because you don't want to think about me thinking.**

**Hanah: AH! Stop confusing me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hanah: Ello! This chapter is just drama, drama, and romance!**

**Will: Doesn't the saying go, Drama, drama, drama?**

**Hanah: Yes, but this has romance in it to!**

**Jack: A little too much if you ask me.**

**Hanah: Be quiet! Your gonna give it away!**

Ch. 7-Barge and Intrude

Meanwhile, during Gibbs explanation, Jeanne had been freaking out about seeing Will and Elizabeth again. "Oh my god it's been so long since I've seen you guys!" Jeanne squeeled. "I can't believe you just...hopped onto our ship like that! it was amazing!" Elizabeth shouted. "Good to see you again Jeanne." Will gave her a big hug. "Good to see you to. Hey, ummm, Will? Can I ask you a question? In private?" Jeanne said looking up at Gibbs. "Uh, sure, anything. Ask away." he said. "W-Why is Gibbs still part of your crew? Just wondering. Cause I mean, it's not gonna be easy living on a boat with the man that killed my father. Either he's goin' over board...or... I'll push him over board." Jeanne said now thinking how fun it would be to see Gibbs dangling over the side of the boat. "Listen, I know how uncomftorable it will be to you but-" "But he's your friend. I get it. It's not that big a deal anyways. Just keep him as far away from me as possible." Jeanne said and walked off. "Well that solves that ishue." Will said cocking his head to the right, thinking.

The next morning the crew found themselves having a rather rude awakening. The captain, seemed to have found a way to create some sort of...instrument. It seemed to be a cross between a trumpet and a drum. "What is that bloody noise? And can we kill it?" Barbossa complained. "Aye, that's not exactly how I imagined waking up this morning." Gibbs groaned. "Does anyone know what today is? Anyone?" Hanah announced as the rest of the crew cralled out of bed. "Surprise me." Jeanne said. "Today is a very special day. A day that you should all remember for the rest of your lives. Does anyone have a guess? Jeanne?" "Is it the day we reach the end of the world and fight for lives trying to save a bloody good for nothing, rum crazed lunatic who'm we all so dearly love?" Jeanne was now breathless trying to get the whole sentance out. "Good guess, but no. I'll tell you what today is. Today is...My Birthday! I finally after 18 long, boring, sober years, I can finally celebrate with a mug of beer! Or rum, rum is good to." Hanah said with the biggest grin in all of the caribbean.

"Well then, what took you so long woman! I say, we all take the day off to celebrate!" Jeanne rejoiced. There was nothing more in the whole world that Jeanne enjoyed then a day full of rum, dancing, and music. "All in favor, say AYE!!" Hanah exclaimed. "AYE!!" The whole crew shouted. "What's with all the yelling and screaming? I'm trying to sleep!" Norrington stumbled out of the Forecastle (Crew's Quarters). "Commadoore Norrington! Today is my 18th Birthday! Come! We're all taking the day off to celebrate! Rum for everyone!" Hanah said. "Are you sure you haven't already had some?" Norrington stated flatly. "If you think she's crazy now, wait 'till she gets drunk. Then your really gonna be in trouble." Jeanne said. The statement was towards Norrington, but it's probably clear that it was a warning to all the crew. Norrington spotted Will, Gibbs, and Barbossa talking on the Forecastle Deck (some part near the front). He walked up and joined them. "I supose we're all doomed then." Norrington said smiling. "You saw her! She's gone bloody mad! Hell, I'd say we're a lot more then just doomed." Gibbs said.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth, Jeanne, and Hanah didn't waist one minute. They were already half drunk by noon. By 4 some of the crew members we're playing instruments and singing. Elizabeth, Jeanne and Hanah were dancing around the main deck singing at the top of their lungs. Each with a bottle of rum in their hands. "There barbaric. Absoluetly barbaric." Gibbs said shaking his head and taking another sip of his beer. "No, there women." Norrington said. "Aye." Barbossa, Gibbs, and Will nodded in agreement. "Norrington! Would you hickup like to dance?!" Hanah shouted, stumbling out of her dancing sircle. "Do I have a choice?!" Norrington asked. "Of course not! You hickup must dance with me...at once!" Hanah seemed to even forget what she was saying. "Well, in that case, I'd love to dance with you." "Splendid!" Hanah stumbled back to her spinning friends. "You two are coming down with me." Norrington whisoered to Will and Barbossa. " Why? Your the one she asked to dance with." Will said pointing at Norrington. Just then, Elizabeth and Jeanne came rushing up to them. "Will darling? Come dance with us?" Elizabeth begged. "Yes please! We can't let hickup Hanah have all the fun can we?" Jeanne said falling into Barbossa. Will gave Norrington a questioned look. "Of course...I'll join you."

Norrington stepped down to where Hanah and her friends were dancing. "Is that supposed to be your birthday suit?" Norrington said staring down at Hanah's dress. It wasn't any longer than her knee's and it was a halter top. Her breasts seemed to have been bursting through the top but they were still in the dress. The dress was a creamy white with light green trimings. Hanah was wearing the necklace her mother gave her and two 14k gold stub earings in the shape of stars. "Yes, do you like it? I think it's very hickup pretty." Hanah said trying to keep her balance. The crew that were playing instruments were now playing "What Shall We Do With A Drunken Sailor?" Will and Elizabeth joined them, followed by Jeanne and Ragetti. Jeanne wasn't happy that she had to dance with him, but she was so drunk she honestly couldn't care less. The sky was getting darker, and a lot of the crew members were starting to settle down and fall asleep. "Can I ask you something Norrington?" Hanah asked looking into his eyes. "Anything." "How did such a gentleman like yourself wind up in such a place like Port Royal?" Hanah seemed deeply troubled by something but Norrington didn't know what.

"Well, it's not all that bad actually. Before...before..." Norrington knew what he was going to say, and so did Hanah. "Before my father?" She looked up. "I'm sorry Miss Sparrow-" "Don't be. Your...right. You have no idea what it's like growing up not knowing who your father is. Not knowing if he's alive, or if he left, or anything. Growing up in such a place as Tortuga." Hanah gave a little laugh. "Sometimes I wonder how I ever made it. How I made it hear, with this ship, with you." Hanah quickly broke away. "I-I'm so terribly hickup sorry. So sorry. I-I have no idea where that came from." Hanah said and ran to the Forecastle Deck. Norrington turned and just sort of said to himself, "I do.". Jeanne walked up to Norrington. "What did you do? It's her bloody birthday for god's sake!" she argued. "I didn't do anything. At least, I hope I didn't. Oh, forget it, I'll never do anything right." "That's not true Norry. Here, I'll go talk to her." Jeanne said and put her hand on his shoulder. "How's that sound? That sound good?" she said trying to comfort him. "Uhhmm, yes. Good. Thank you." he said trying to think why she would call him Norry.

"Elizabeth? I'm just curious, but you never told me why you kissed Jack." Will asked. "Honestly?" she asked, looking up at him with a smile. Her day had gone so well, and now she had to tell Will the truth. The real truth. "Honestly." Will said. "I did it for our own sake Will. If he had escaped with us then we probably wouldn't be here. The kraken wouldn't stop Will." Will looked at her. "I know." he said in that sexy, kindhearted way of his. "And I mean it's not like we couldn't stay on land forever. And,--what? What do you mean 'I know'?" Elizabeth couldn't be more confused. "Well, I thought it over, and I know you care about Jack, and that you wouldn't do anything like that unless you had a good reason. Or am I wrong?" Will had the most irresistible, cutest, charming smile known to man kind on his face. Elizabeth thought she was going to faint. "Oh. O-Of course your not wrong. In fact...I think I owe you back for that kiss. After all, you deserve it." she said, smiling back at him. "You bet you owe me. You owe me big time." he kissed her on the lips and they were just the cutest couple. Ragetti and Pintel had been watching the whole scene in front of them. "Ain't that just the most romantic thing you ever seen? I think I'm gonna cry." Ragetti sniffled and rubbed his eye. "Oh, suck it up would ya. Your gonna make me start cryin'" Pintel sniffled to and the next minute the two were in tears holding eachother.

"Hanah? It's me, Jeanne." "Oh, hello Jeanne. Listen, ummm, I'm fine...really." Hanah didn't look fine though. "Hanah, I know somethings wrong, just tell me. It's ok, you can trust me." Jeanne walked up next to Hanah and put her arm around Hanah's shoulders. "Promise you wont tell?" Hanah asked. "I swear on me fathers life." they both smiled. "Well, it's just that...to tell you the truth..." Hanah sighed. "I've never been with a man before." Hanah sort of looked...relieved. "Huh, no kidding. But why does that trouble you?" Jeanne asked. "It troubles me because I have no idea what I'm doing! I have no clue what to say, or how to act, or what to wear!" Jeanne laughed at her dazed and confused friend. "Ya want my advice?" Jeanne finally said. "Talk to him. Norrington should be enough of a gentleman to know what to do. He'll make you feel like your doing the right thing. Which you are, your just a little scared. That's all." Jeanne smiled at Hanah. She liked giving advice to her, it made Jeanne feel more...responsible. "Are you sure? Because I don't want him to think I'm a total blonde that doesn't know which ways up." Hanah and Jeanne laughed. "I'm sure, just promise me one thing?" Jeanne now looked serious. "What?" Hanah wondered. "Be safe." "Of course I'll be safe!" Hanah then turned towards where Norrington was and looked at Jeanne. "Thank you, for everything." "Any time." Jeanne said.

"Hello Norrington. Listen, about what I said. I really didn't-" "I know. It's ok Miss Sparrow." He smiled and then Hanah smiled. "Please, call me Hanah." Then, Jeanne, Will, Elizabeth, and the rest of the crew went to bed. It was only Norrington, Hanah, and some other crew member still on the deck. Hanah and Norrington move to the side of the rail, and the other crew member is playing some song on his Acordian. "Well, isn't this just breathtaking." Hanah said, gazing up at the stars. "Yes, but you know what's even more breathtaking?" Norrington looked into her green, shimmering eyes. "No, what?" she asked. "You. In fact, I think your the most breathtaking woman I've ever met." Norrington straightened up a little. Hanah was speechless. "Commadoore, I...that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. I-I'm speechless." Hanah had a surprised look on her face. "Really? Well, with a face like that and a, uhh, figure like that...I thought you would have heard it a million times." Hanah had no idea Norrington really did have those tipes of feelings for her. "Well, you are the most sophisticated, and most handsome man I've ever met. Then again, I am from Tortuga. Anyone who's not in Tortuga is more sophisticated." Hanah laughed. "Sometimes I wish I could just sleep under the stars all night, on the sea." Norrington said looking out to the ocean. "Then why don't we...I mean you. Forgive me." Hanah turned bright tomatoe red. "No. I won't forgive you, not this time." Norrington was just joking but Hanah didn't know that. "We should sleep out here together. It's not like we're going to do anything." he said.

Hanah looked flabergasted. "Oh, but Commadoore. Oh, well, I suppose it would be alright." Norrington spread out a large blanket and laid on one side of it. Then Hanah put another blanket over Norrington and laid on the other side. The other crew member finally called it quits and went to bed. Norrington perched himself up on one elbo. Hanah did the same. "Miss Sparrow, I mean, Hanah. Can I ask you a personal question?" he said. "Of course, I don't have a problem with most things." the last time Hanah said that Will had asked her if she had feelings for Norrington. But somehow, she felt this was going to be different...and it was. "Have you ever been with a man?" he then looked embarassed. But Hanah wasn't embarassed at all. "To tell you the truth, I'm not my mothers daughter. I've never been with a man." she laid back down, satisfied. "So I suppose that means you've never...kissed, a man either?" Norrington felt dumb for even asking. "Nope, never been kissed either. And the wierd thing is, I'm not ashamed of it either. Nope, not one bit. I couldn't care less about what all those other women think. Let them think what they want! See if I-" Just then Norrington leaned in and kissed her right there on the lips. "...care." Hanah was shocked. No, wrong word. Hanah was...overwhelmed. She wanted him to kiss her again, and again, and again! But Norrington looked to embarassed to make the move again. So she did.

Hanah perked herself onto her elbo and leaned in to kiss Norrington. She lost her balance and fell right on top of him. "Oh, I'm sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you." apologized Hanah, even though she wasn't sorry. She was still drunk, so part of her just wanted to lay there, kissing him. Norrington had a different idea in mind however. "Oh, it's fine by me. But what were you-" Hanah kissed Norrington on the lips to shut him up. But when she pulled away, he wouldn't let her and they kept kissing. 'This is probably the most romantic thing I've ever done, kissing a handsome man out at sea, under the stars. Oh how I wish Jeanne were here to tell me what to do.' Hanah thought to herself. Well, as the night went on, Norrington and Hanah went on. That night, Hanah realized she wanted to lose her verginity to Norrington. "Commadoore." she said, breaking away from him. "Yes Miss Sparrow? I mean, Hanah?" "I just wanted to inform you that since I have never been with a man that I have never...phisicly been with a man. Meaning-" "I know what you mean Hanah. It's ok that your still a virgin." "Oh, well, good guess." she said, smiling embarasly. "Ummm, I don't know how to tell you this, but I-I-I feel a...connection between us. And I'd like to...uh...ummmm..." Hanah didn't know how to put it. "Are you sure your ready?" Norrington asked. "Ye-yes. I'm possitive." Hanah said. "I just want to give you an oppertunity to back down. Or if you change your mind. But there's no going back. You know that don't you?" "I know. Thank you." Jeanne was right, Norrington knew what he was doing, and he was enough of a gentleman to know what was to far. "Good." he said. And they started kissing again.

The next morning, Gibbs woke up and went on to the main deck. He was shocked at what was before him. Norrington was behind Hanah wrapping his arms around her waist and whispering into her ear. Hanah was at the wheel and was laughing every time Norrington whispered something into her ear. Gibbs was dumbfounded. "How is it that the last man usually awake is now the first man awake?" he yelled up to them...Norrington. "Hanah woke me up." Norrington said backing away from her and standing next to her instead of in back. "Sure she did. Then why is there a big blanket spread out?" Gibbs looked down at the blanket then back up at Norrington and Hanah. "Why didn't you tell me it was still out?" Hanah whispered to Norrington. "Because I didn't notice it until now!" he whispered back. "Well, go get it!" she ordered him. Norrington ran down and picked up the blankets. "So is anyone gonna tell me why the blankets are out here? Or are ya gonna make me guess?" Gibbs said. "Guess! I bet you'll get it wrong!" Hanah said, trying to intimidate him. "You two love birds stayed up all night gazin' up at the stars!" Gibbs said smiling. "Good guess!" Hanah lied.

The crew bagan to wake, all surprised that Norrington had waken before them. "Aey! Why are you such the early bird this mornin?" Ragetti asked him. "I, uh, went to bed early." "That's a lie! I never saw you come down last night! You stayed in the captains cabin didn' you? Don't worry, I wont tell." Ragetti was partly right, partly wrong. But Norrington wasn't going to let him be even 1 right. "No, I stayed out here keeping watch. While I let the captain, and the rest of the crew sleep." "Oh, 'ow thoughtful of ya." Pintel said. "Yes, well, on to work with you." he said and hurried off. "'Ow much ya wanna bet he wasn't the only one out here?" Pintel said and grinned devilishly at Ragetti. Hanah ran into the captains cabin and found Jeanne and Elizabeth whispering about something. "First of all, what are you two doing in the captains cabin? And second of all, what are you two whispering about?" Hanah said stepping forward and placing her hand on the top of her sword. "Not you! We deffinently weren't talking about you. Why would we be talking about you? I mean it's not like you-" "Shut up!" Jeanne jabbed Elizabeth in the side with her elbo. "OWW! That hurt!" Elizabeth grabbed her side in pain. "Not like I did what?" Hanah asked.

Jeanne sighed. "Now you've done it." she said and glared at Elizabeth. "We were just wondering why you and Norrington never came back to bed last night. So we got the suspision that you two might have...you know-" "Had sex!" Elizabeth inturupted. "You idiot!" Jeanne puched Elizabeth in the arm. "But I suppose Elizabeth is right, I mean, thats what we were...assuming." Jeanne said blushing and putting her hands behind her back. "Oh, is that what this s all about? Your assumtion? Well then, I assume you two will be on your way and try to stay out of my way!" Hanah said and pulled out her sword. Hanah pointed it in Jeanne and Elizabeth's direction and almost slit Jeanne's throught. Jeanne gulped. Then Hanah grinned, put her sword away, and sat on the edge of her desk. She picked up a green apple and took a big bite out of it. "So, I assume you wish me to tell you all the details. Hmmmm?" she said, Jeanne and Elizabeth still in shock. They nodded their heads. "Have either of you...expossed yourself to a man?" she said, trying to sound professional. "I knew it! You did sleep with Norrington!" Elizabeth said and sat next to Hanah. "Uhhmmm, yes. I did." "Was it good?" Elizabeth wondered. "Oh yes! It was so romantic to! We snuggled under a blanket gazing up at the stars!" Hanah said turning towards Elizabeth. "Oh how romantic!" Elizabeth squeeled. "...Ew." Jeanne said and sat on the other side of Hanah. "Uh, HELLO?! Is anybody home?!" she said knocking on Hanah's head. "Yes, yes, what is it?" Hanah said and looked at Jeanne. "Does anyone else know about this?" Jeanne said. The three girls looked at eachother. Then they bolted towards the door and ran out to the main deck.

"Commadoore! Norrington!" Hanah called out. "Oh Norry! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Jeanne giggled. "Over here! What do you want?" Norrington came out from under the stairs. Hanah rushed up to him. "You haven't told anyone have you?" she said looking concerned. "No! Why, do you think I should?" he said sarcastingly. "NO!" all three women yelled. The whole crew stopped and looked at them. Hanah pulled Norrington back under the stairs. "Listen, no one has to know about...last night and what happened. Got it?" Hanah said. "Get it." "Good." she kissed him on the cheek and ran out to look for Elizabeth. "Elizabeth!" Hanah found Elizabeth talking to Will. "Sorry Will, can I borrow her for a second?" she asked. "Of course, but we should talk to you know!" he said. "Yes, perhaps another time!" she yelled back. "Elizabeth, I need your addvice on something." Hanah said and put her hands on Elizabeth's shoulders. "Of course, anything." "How do I handle this situation? I don't know how to act around him, or anyone else! And I have this...desire to do it again! Is that bad?" Hanah looked franticly at her friend. Elizabeth chuckled. "If you want to handle it, just talk to him. This means you two are together now. It's ok to talk about your feelings towards eachother. And about everyone else, who cares? Because I can tell you right now, no is." Elizabeth looked at her friend and smiled.

"But what about the desire?" Hanah questioned, feeling more relieved. "Well, if you want, then just...do it again! But you can't lose your virginity twice. You know that right?" "Yes, I know that. But, you can do that...again?" Hanah was new to this whole concept, so she wanted to know the whole story. Elizabeth laughed again. "Yes, you can do it again. It's not against the rules or anything." Hanah dropped her hands. "Thank you Elizabeth. You've been a big help." Hanah took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Anytime." Elizabeth put her hand on Hanah's shoulder and then slowly walked back to Will. Meanwhile, a certain someone was begining to get jealous. "It's not fair. I don't see why those two get to be all ga-ga over some man, and still be happy! It's poposturus!" said Jeanne, crossing her arms and pouting. Barbossa walked up to her and leaned against the rail. He was eating a green apple, as always, and offered her some. "Try a green apple, it always makes me feel better." "No thanks B, I'm alright." Jeanne said and leaned against the rail too. "Aye, you say your alright, yet you don't look so good. What's troubling you? A certain grudge between you and Mr. Gibbs perhaps?" he asked, taking another bite of his apple. "Perhaps. Depends on what you know about it." Jeanne said glaring sideways at him. "Gibbs has his side of the story, you have yours. Although, I'd much rather listen to Gibbs then a lying, cheating pirate." Barbossa said staring right at Jeanne.

"What do you mean by, Gibbs side of the stroy? Mine is the accurate version!" Jeanne prtested. "Then why don't you go tell him?" "Because, I shouldn't have to. He should know not to tell lies about my fathers death." Jeanne said, pouting and pursing her lips. "Who said it was him that was lyin'?" Barbossa seemed to always know what he was talking about, so Jeanne finally gave in and walked off to find Gibbs. She found him steering the wheel and talking to Marty. "Excuse me Marty, but uh, can I have a moment with Mr. Gibbs?" Jeanne asked. "Sure thing. Catch ya later Gibbs." "See ya Marty." Gibbs said and immediantly his face turned serious. "Now what brought you here? Or should I say who?" "Both, actually. See, I was talking to Barbossa and I...I guess I owe you an appology. After all, I haven't heard your side of the story yet. Forgive me?" Jeanne said. "Aye, I forgive ya. Now let me tell you what really happened." Gibbs told Jeanne evrything and how Jack had lied to her about how her father died. Jeanne was shocked, and upset, and infuriated. "I can't believe that bastard lied to me!" Jeanne said. "Oh Gibbs, I'm so sorry! I never should have listened to that lier!" Jeanne started to cry a little. In all his years of knowing her, Gibbs had never seen Jeanne cry until now. "It's ok Jeanne, everythings going to be fine. That's just the way Jack is, and always will be. I'm so sorry." Jeanne hugged Gibbs and at first, Gibbs didn't know to hug her. But then he wrapped his arms around her and missed these types of moments.

"Gibbs? I have to addmit something to you. And you have to swear to me on my fathers life, that you wont tell a soul about this." Jeanne never swore...well, at least not on anyone's life, so Gibbs swore. "I swear, on your fathers life." "IsleptwithJack." she said it so fast he coud barley understand what jeanne had said. "Can you say that again?" Gibbs asked. "I slept with Jack!" she said more clearly. Gibbs was speechless, never in his life had he immagines such a thing as this to happen. Jeanne wasn't always the nicest, or the most lady like, but he had thought she wouldn't do something so far as...sleep with Jack. "Well, I uh, guess that's all. Unless you have something else to confess." Gibbs said and put his hands back on the wheel. "Nope, that's it. Well, on to our next adventure!" Jeanne cheered.

**Hanah: Well, that was...informational.**

**Will: I'd say.**

**Jack: I can't believe it.**

**Will: Me niether.**

**Hanah: Well, in the next chapter, things heat up. Love affairs exposed, adventures await, along with a heartbreaking death. Heart throbbing, edge of your seat, nail bitting, dramatic, Romantic, comedic. It's EPIC!**

**Jack: That's a mouthful.**

**Hanah: Your a handful!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hanah: Hello! Oh I like this one, I get too see everyone freak out!**

**Will: Not, funny.**

**Jack: Yes it is**

**Will: You smell funny**

**Hanah: hahaha!!**

Ch.8-Coccanut Island Hut

Meanwhile, Davy Jones was cathcing up with our favorite pirate and his little beastie too. "ARGH!! I'll get you Jack Sparrow! If it's the last thing I do." spat Jones. "Hopefully it will be the last thing he does." Bootsrap whispered. Jones glared at him. "If I survive this Bootsrap, you'll be the first to die!" Jones bellowed. "Why wait?" Bootsrap thought to himself. "That can be aranged." said Jones, practically reading his mind. Finally, the Flying Dutchman cought up with the Kraken and was now preparing to fire. "Don't worry beastie, I'll be fine." Jack said, trying to comfort the beast. The Kraken growled at Jack, not happy with his statement. "Oh come on now, your like his little pet! Why would he ever harm you?" Jack said, thinking he had actually made sense for once. But suddenly, the Kraken turned to the right sharply, avoiding the cannon shot. "Oh, woopsies. Guess old Jack got it wrong eh?" Jack said, swirving to the side of the Krakens stomach. "You know, you really should tidy up a little in hear, it's simply ghastly." he said stepping out of something green, lumpy, and wet.

The Kraken kept swirving to the right, or to the left with a slight jerk until it was just to tierd. "Oh come on now! Don't give up! Why, it's just the begining! Oh come on! I'm to young and handsome to die!" Jack cried out. If the Kraken had eyes, it would probably be rolling them right now. "Alrighty then, have it your way. Then what do you suggest we do if we can't run?" Jack said, putting his hands on his hips. Just then, the Krakens out hole(I guess) opened up. "Oh no! Not that idea! Nope, deffinently not a good idea. Come on! Just fight him! Don't give up so easily! Please!" Jack begged, backing up along the edge. The hole closed and Jack sighed with relief. "Thanks lad. Now, lets go...negotiate." Jack's meaning of negotiating wasn't exactly how most would put it. His deffinition more described the word, attack.

The Kraken turned around to face the Flying Dutchman. The Kraken sort of got into a pouncing position, almost like a lion would, ready to pounce on it's prey. Jones told his men to get ready, but hold fire. "Steady now, wait for it." Jack said, leaning against the back part of the Krakens stomach. "Hold fire! Lets have Captain Sparrow make the first move." Jones ordered. "On my word, ready, set, CHARGE!" Jack comanded. "Fire!" Jones ordered his crew. The Kraken rushed towards the Flying Dutchman knocking the ship backwards. "Bloody hell!" cried one of the crews men. The Kraken didn't give up either. Eventually the crew got the cannons ready and fired. The Kraken quickly dogged the cannon which hit a coral reef. "That's it lad!" Jack said cheering the Kraken on. Before about 3 months ago, you would never had seen Jack feel so comftorable even hearing the beasts name. Now, however, he felt a friendship between the two of them. The Flying Dutchman fired another cannon, this time hitting one of the Krakens tentakles off. The Kraken growled, rawred, whatever giant octapuses do, and hid behind a reef.

"Oh come on! You can't just give up now! We have to fight! I mean, you didn't need that tentakle did you?" Jack said, trying to reasure not only the Kraken, but himself as well. The Kraken gave a slight sigh and slowly came from behind the reef. It went into it's pouncing position once more. The kraken had done some damage to the Flying Dutchman, but not much. Then, the real battle began, the Kraken swan as fast as it could and almost swalowed the whole ship it's tentakles flailing everywhere, landing and crushing the ship. But the Flying Dutchman didn't give up yet. "Fire! And keep fireing if you want to see tomorrow!" ordered Jones. Some of the crewmen started abandoning ship, but the Kraken caught them and started really getting into it. Bootsrap knew what he had to do, Jack wouldn't let the Kraken eat him, so Bootsrap abandoned ship. As soon as the Kraken reached for him, Jack yelled out "NO! Don't eat him! He's, a good one! Uhmmmm, just ahhh, leave him be." Jack said, not sure what to do with Bootsrap.

So the Kraken dropped Bootsrap. The battle was almost over, and it looked like neither the ship, nor the Kraken would survive the fight. If we don't make it through this, I want you to have my hat. Jack said, by now, even the Kraken knew how much Jack loved his hat. "Even if only one of us survives, I still want you to have it." Jack said, bowing his head. But like always, Jack had a plan. And in this plan, only one of them was going to survive, but it wasn't the kraken. And for once in his life, his plan went swimmingly...well, almost. Just then, Jones fired a cannon straight through the Krakens stomach. And that really upset it. So the kraken, for his last time, went as far out of the water as it could, and aimed it's mouth right at Jones. And both the ship, and beast went down to the ocean. But before it was the end of the Kraken, Jack quickly swam as fast as he could and up to surface.

He looked around and found Bootsrap bobbing up and down in the water. He quickly looked at his hand, the black spot was gone. He then swam over to Bootsrap to share the good news. "Lookie! It's not there! I did it! I beat both of em! Now I'm a free man! Oh, uhh, sorry, now WE'RE free men." Jack said, splashing around in the water. "Yes, for once in your life, Jack Sparrow, you did it." Bootsrap said, smiling at him. There was an island not far from where they were and soon the two began swimming towards the island. What they didn't know, was what, or who, awaited them at the island.

Meanwhile, our favorite soap opra ship was heading towards the exact same island. When Gibbs woke up and walked out onto the lower deck, he was amazed at what he saw. All three girls, Jeanne, Elizabeth, and Hanah, had already woken up and were cleaning the ship. "Well, I never thought I'd see the day of Jeanne cleaning." he said, joking. "Yeah, well this will be the first and last day I ever do." Jeanne said, pointing a mop at him. Hanah was at the stern steering the ship towards the island. "May I ask why we're going towards a deserted desert island?" Gibbs asked. "For that very reason. It's deserted." she said smiling at him. "What exactly are you getting at?" he asked, looking more confused then ever. "We need more supplies. And I don't want to run into any indian tribes, or scary creatures, so we need a deserted island." Hanah said, again, making her point.

"Ah, I see. Yes, that does sound like a good idea. Shall I go wake up the rest of the crew?" Gibbs asked. Hanah nodded her head yes. Just then, Norrington came up behind her and put his hands over Hanah's eyes. "Guess who?" he whispered. "I can't steer us in the right direction if I can't see." Hanah said. Norrington took his hands off and put them around her waist. She turned her head and Norrington gave her a little peck on the lips. "Your up early." she said. "So are you. What ever happened to beauty sleep?" Norrington said, smiling. "Do I really need it? I thought I was already beautiful without it." "Of course you are. Am I beautiful?" Norrington joked. "No, I think you need five more minutes." she laughed. Jeanne watched from below, wishing she was that happy. Elizabeth noticed Jeanne's depressed face. "It'll happen to you one day." Elizabeth whispered. "I thought it already had." Jeanne sighed. "But I guess that ship sailed." "Your young, don't be so impatient." Elizabeth said. "You mean like her?" Jeanne said smiling. Elizabeth laughed. "I don't know what she see's in him." "He's changed you know. Well, at least we hope so." Jeanne said.

"I do hope so, for Hanah's sake." Will came up and greeted the two girls. "So, what are you two up to? Aren't you supposed to be cleaning?" Will said, staring up at Hanah and Norrington. "Aren't you?" the girls said in unition. "Hey, I have a briliant idea. But we have to get Norrington in on it too." Jeanne said, grinning. "Great! I'll go get him." Will said. He rushed up, eager to see what was up Jeanne's sleeve. He had always liked Jeanne, he thought she was just a great person to be around. To bad Jack didn't get to see that side of her.  
Or had he? "Excuse me, but may I borrow your fiance?" Will said jokingly to Hanah. "Only if you return him in good condition." she said back. "What's this all about? We're not getting married!" Norrington protested. "No, no, of course not. But I need to speak with you." Will said, pulling him back down to the lower deck. "Got him!" "Good, now, here's the plan..." Jeanne started to tell them the plan.

"I won't do it." Norrington protested...again. "Why not? It's not dangerous! Plus, she'll think it's funny!" Jeanne said. "No she wont!" Norrington said. "I know her, she wouldn't get upset." Will said. "I know her more than you do." Norrington argued. "No you don't. Just because she did more with you doesn't mean you know her." Will said. Everyone fell silent. Norrington hadn't known that Hanah told Elizabeth and Jeanne. Apperently, the whole crew knew by now. "How'd you find out about that?!" Norrington demanded. "Know about what? I don't know what your talking about." Will said, turning his attention back to Jeanne. "Let's just do it without him" "NO! I'll do it, but if she gets mad then I'm blaming it all on you three." Norrington was still looking at Will suspiciously. "Deal, now come on!" Jeanne said. Elizabeth and Will grabbed a big bucket of clean, but soapy, water. Norrington rushed behind Hanah and put hid hands over her eyes again. "Close your eyes, I have a present for you." he whispered. "Ok." Hanah said.

Norrington stepped back while Will and Elizabeth walked up to Hanah and lifted the bucket. Then, they poured the whole bucket of soapy water down Hanah's body. The water was a little cold so Hanah squeeled. "AAAAAH! COOOLD!" Hanah took another bucket of water and splashed Elizabeth and Jeanne. They shreiked too. Will and Norrington started laughing. All three girls took an even bigger bucket and poured it on both Will and Norrington. Soon it became a battle of the sexes, Norrington and Will verses Elizabeth, Jeanne, and Hanah. After the girls defeated the men, all five of them were soaked. "At least were clean." Jeanne said. "Not for long." Norrington said, grinning at Hanah as he put his arms around her waist. They all laughed, ecept for Jeanne who just said "...Ew." "Well, I think after I change into some dryer clothes I'll get back to steering us in the right direction." Hanah stated. "Good idea, I'll stay while you go and change." Will offered. "Thanks."

"Listen, about what I said, when I said that you didn't know Hanah, I'm sorry about that." Will apologized to Norrington. "It's quiet alright. And I'm sorry about arguing with you. Old habbits." Norrington said, looking back at the days when he was in control and he could boss Will around. "Yea, same here." Will looked back as well. Before Jack had showed up, everything was going fine...sure it was. Elizabeth and Jeanne walked out in new clothes. Will and Norrington walked down to the dock to talk. "Will, you should probably go change. Your going to catch a cold if you stay in those wet clothes." Elizabeth said, worried about his health. "Yea, you too Norry." Jeanne said, punching him in the arm. "If you insist." he said, gladly leaving the three on the dock. "So, it looks like you all had a good time." Gibbs said, walking up to the bunch. "Well, I think everyone should have a good time. Too bad you were at your station and being responsible." Jeanne commented.

All of a sudden, Jeanne realized something. "Wait, if we're here, and Norrington and Hanah aren't, then who's steering the ship?!" The four stared at eachother, not knowing what to do. Then, Hanah walked onto the deck from the Rudder end of the ship, and Norrington from the Hull of the ship. "What's going on?" Norrington asked. "Where were you two?!" Elizabeth and Jeanne shouted. "I was getting a drink." said Hanah. "And I was going to the bathroom." Norrington said. "Uhhh, the outhouse is on this side of the ship smart one." Jeanne said, pointing in Hanah's direction. "Oops, that's not good." Norrington said. Hanah starting walking up to the Quarter Deck when all of a sudden, it felt like a earthquake on a ship. Hanah fell down the stairs, and Jeanne couldn't help but smile a little. "What the hell was that?" Norrington yelled. "We probably hit a reef!" Gibbs explained. Will's facial expression turned to worried. "No, I've heard that before. It's not a reef, it's the Kraken!" Will proclaimed. "What's the kraken?" Hanah asked, not sure why everyone else was running around getting prepared to runaway and fight.

"You don't want to know, trust me." Elizabeth said. "I f you insist." Hanah grabbed the wheel and headed out towards the sea. "NO!" the entire crew yelled. "The kraken can't get us if we're on land! Steer towards land!" Will ordered. "Sorry! Ok, land ho!" Hanah yelled out. "This creature better be worth running towards land from." "It is, just keep sailing!" Gibbs ordered. As the ship aproached the land, it felt like the Emperor hit another reef. "That's odd." Elizabeth wondered "Why would we feel that so close to the shore. Unless it really was a reef." When the crew got off, Elizabeth told her thought to Jeanne. "I hope your right, because last time that thing attacked I almost died!" "Uhmmm, well, looks like this time it really is a reef." Will said, coming back from the ship. "And a pretty big one at that." "Great, now we have to go find supplies. Well, mind the ship." Hanah told Raghetti. "Mind the ship" Raghetti told Pintel. "Mind the ship" Pintel told one of the other crew members. As Hanah, Will, Elizabeth, Norrington, Barbossa, Gibbs, Raghetti, and Pintel all went out to look for supplies, the other crew members laid back and played cards.

The group had reached somewhere in the middle of a dessert. It had been about 3 hours, and the crew was starting to get restless. "Can someone please remind me why we chose to go left instead of right?" Jeanne complained. "Because, either way, left or right, we still would be in the middle of a dessert." Will explained. "Yes, but right is better, much better, unlike left." "Can someone please tell me the difference between left and right?" Hanah said flatly. "Hey, what's that?" Jeanne siad, pointing to a small black figure in the distance. "Your immagination" Hanah said. "It wouldn't be the first time" "Well, I think it's a person who might know where to find supplies. So, I'm going to go and check it out." Jeanne said, running towards the object. "Is anyone going to go after her?" Elizabeth asked. No one answered. "Fine, I'll go." Elizabeth started running after Jeanne. Hanah sighed, "fine, make me run why don't you."

Jack and Bootsrap saw three objects moving towards them. "I hope that's not an angry Indian tribe" "I hope so too" Bootsrap agreed. But then Jack noticed it was Jeanne. "OH NO! Quick, start running the other way! I think it is a mad barbaric Indian tribe, and they want to kill me!" "What are you babbling on about now?" said Bootsrap, looking confused. But before Jack could run away, Jeanne came running up to him. slap! then Elizabeth, SLAP! and finally Hanah slap! "Do I know you?" Jack asked Hanah. "Uhmmm, no. I'm terribly sorry, I just hate feeling left out. I didn't mean to hurt you." "It's ok, happens all the time. In fact," Jack stepped closer "I usually know all the women who slap me. And what might your name be?" "What's yours?" Hanah said batting her eyelashes. "...Ew" said Jeanne. "Well, how 'bout I introduce you? Jack, this is your daughter Hanah, Hanah, this is your long lost father, Jack." Hanah stepped back. "Oh, actually, scratch that, I'm not sorry for slapping you!"

**Hanah: Yea, I'm glad I never got to actually see that..._kraken_ thing.**

**Jack: Yes, very lucky. But might I add that you slap really hard.**

**Hanah: HA! That's what you get for leaving my mother!**

**Will: Haha, I thought that part was funny.**

**Jack: Everyone always gangs up on me makes pouty face**

**Hanah: Aww, he's so cute when he does that...anywho, I'M DONE!! With this chapter...  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hanah: This chapter is so sad!**

**Jack: I don't like it**

**Will: I like it, it's just really sad**

**Hanah: Ok, be quiet! We're gunna give it away!**

Ch.9-Niagra Falls

Will, Gibbs, Norrington, and Barbossa finally caught up. "Well, if it isn't captain Jack

Sparrow. I heard you and the Black Pearl were taken by the Kraken. I see you, but not my

ship."

"Oh, well unfortunately I was the only survivor, poor Davy Jones and ye beastie went under,

along with your precious Pearl. Sorry" Jack explained. Barbossa had an unforgiving look on his

face. "Will! Your still alive!" Bootstrap cheered.

"As are you, and I see you look...better" Will tried to find the right word. "Yes, now that the

Flying Dutchman has been destroyed, I've been set free."

"I can't imagine what you look like...not better." Elizabeth said.

"Is that a good thing?" Hanah asked.

"It should be, I hope." Bootstrap said and then he walked up to Will and gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you." "Well, now that we're all caught up, lets get off this island shall we?"

Jack said, getting out his compass. Will and Norrington stared at the compass, then at each

other.

"We can't, we need to find supplies first." Hanah said, grabbing the compass out of Jack's

hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" Jack reached for it but Hanah was too quick.

"What good is a compass that doesn't work?" "...It does work. You just have to think of what

you want. Then it points in that direction." Jack explained.

Hanah held the compass out in her hand and tried to concentrate on what she wanted. Jack

looked over her shoulder. Then he looked up, and back down at the compass, and back up. "It's

lying." Hanah stared at the compass. The compass was pointing directly at Norrington. "No

it's not." she said smiling.

Jack looked at her. "You mean...your not my daughter." Jack said. "You know why? Because

I don't have bad taste." Jack said, crossing his arms. Gibbs and Will started coughing. "Right,

of course not." Hanah said, then she looked beyond Norrington.

"Yes, it points exactly where you want." Because behind Norrington was the start of a

rainforest. "Oh, it does. Ok, you're my daughter again. Now, everyone split up. If we want a

way to find supplies, i's to split up."

"What do you mean split up? I'm not going in there alone!" Elizabeth said. Jack walked up to

her. "Oh really, so what ever happened to curiosity?" Elizabeth looked him up and down and

then turned around and stormed off into the forest.

Will started to go after her. "Hey! I said separate!" Jack called out. Will stopped and then

went a different direction.

Everyone else did the same, even Hanah and Norrington. "That's more like it." Jack said and

walked off. But Jack didn't just walk in any direction, he walked in the same direction as

Elizabeth. "I can't believe we had to split up, I mean how is that supposed to work? It doesn't

help anything! Ugh, where is James?"

"Right here" Norrington said. "Oh thank god. I thought I was going to have to find supplies

all by myself."

"I would never let you wonder off into the forest all alone. I'd get too scared." they both

laughed. "I'm so happy I have a-" just then, Hanah's feet got stuck in the ground. Norrington

tried to help but his feet got stuck too. When they moved they started sinking into the

ground. "It's quicksand!" Norrington shouted.

"AAAAAHH! Help! James get me out of here! HELP!" the quicksand was now up to Hanah's

neck. "The more you move, the faster you sink!" he told her.

"Blbmbmlgm!!" the quicksand was almost up to her nose. Norrington grabbed a strong branch

on a nearby tree. "Hear, grab onto my arm, I'll pull you up!" Hanah pulled out her arm and

reached for Norrington. She grabbed onto his arm and he pulled both of them out. Hanah

stood up and tried to get all the muddy sand off. "Lets go around the quicksand shall we?"

Norrington said. "Good idea."

Meanwhile, Will was somewhere in the middle and decided to lean against a tree for a break.

"God this is exhausting. I wish I-AAAAAHH!" Will was pulled up from his feet into another

trap. Just then, Jeanne walked right into him. "OWW! Why are you hanging from a tree?!"

"I wish I knew, but I don't." "AAHH!" Jeanne fell into another trap and both were now

hanging upside down. Will swung out his sword. "Come on! I can take you guys any day! Who

wants some?!"

Will was swinging his sword around so much that he slapped Jeanne in the face. SLAP!

"OWW! Oh, that is it! DIIEE!" Jeanne and Will began to start swinging their swords at each

other upside down when they heard a vine snap. They both looked at each other. "Uh-oh."

"AAAAHH!" The rope they were being held up in snapped from all the movement. The two

quickly jumped up into a stance. "HA!" they both said, but soon afterwards they fell back on

the ground. "My head!" Jeanne complained. "My stomach!" Will said.

"Here, let me help you up." Will offered to Jeanne. "Thanks. Well, I guess we're even now."

"Yea, hey, do you here running water?" Will asked.

"Yea, lets go check it out."

The running water sound that Will and Jeanne heard actually was running water, a waterfall

to be correct. Pintel and Raghetti had already been reunited and were getting closer to the

water. "Can you just imagine all those idiots wanderin' around the forest all lost and

confused?" Pintel asked chuckling.

"Yea, they must have gone mad by now." Raghetti snickered. The two idiots themselves walked

through a wall of vines to fin themselves in the midst of a huge, beautiful, fresh-water

waterfall. "Holy cow! Look at this place! It's like paradise city!"

Pintel said running to the edge of the lake. "You could get your eye nice and clean hear! The

water is so clear!" "Yea! I always wanted it to look like new!" Raghetti said, popping his eye out

and splashing it in the water.

Pintel stepped back from the lake a few feet and then ran as fast as he could and jumped in

the lake. "Bull's-eye!" he yelled. "AYE! Come on in! The water is great!" Pintel said splashing

around. Raghetti jumped in after Pintel. "This is the life!"

Jack had almost found Elizabeth but she turned right and when he did the same she had

disappeared. He was now surrounded by really large tree's which were homes of the native

monkeys. "Maybe if I get a view from one of these tree's I can find something." Jack started

climbing a tall cedar tree. But a spider monkey swung onto a branch Jack was about to reach

for. "Hey! I was about to use that! You don't mind moving do you lad?" Jack asked the monkey.

But just then a whole group of spider monkeys came and surrounded Jack. The first monkey

screamed in Jack's face. "EEEEE!!" then the other monkey's shouted back. "EEEEEEE!!!"

"Alright, I'll find another tree. Don't get your tails in a bunch." but the monkey's kept

screeching and soon started jumping. "He-ey, cu-ut tha-at ou-out!" Jack said as his grip was

loosening. "I-I'm go-ing to-o fa-all...STOP IT!!" He shouted. The monkey's stopped. The

branch Jack was on snapped. "Oh bugga." "AAAAHH!" said Jack as the branch broke and he

fell down. The monkey's followed him and landed on the ground.

Jack had fallen on his face so when he looked up the spider monkey was staring right at him.

"Am I still in trouble?" he asked. The whole army of spider monkey's screeched. "EEEEE!!!"

Jack quickly got up and started running. The spider monkeys following him. "AAAAHHH!!

Monkey's!!" Jack yelled.

Jack saw Elizabeth a couple feet in front of him. "Elizabeth!" Elizabeth turned around. "Jack?

Monkey's? What's going on?" "Help me!" Jack said as he ran past her.

The monkey's stopped and looked at Elizabeth. "Awww, hello there." Elizabeth said. One of

the spider monkeys smiled at her. Jack had stopped and was catching his breath. "Oh

good...you stopped them."

the monkey's looked back at Jack then screeched again. "EEEEE!!" then they faced towards

Elizabeth. "Uh, Jack." she said, running towards him. "Yes?" "RUN!" she screamed, the

monkeys now chasing after both of them.

"AAAAHH!" Jack screamed again. The monkeys started to catch up with them when all of a

sudden Jack and Elizabeth fell into a ditch. "OWW! Jack your on my leg!" the monkeys

surrounded the ditch and jumped up and down almost cheering. "Great, now how do we get

out?" Elizabeth complained.

"I know, you get down on all fours, and I climb on you." Jack suggested. "Nice try, but do you

have any other options??"

"Nope, that was it." Jack said grinning. After a half hour, the two noticed that the screeching

stopped. "Hey, do you hear that?" Elizabeth asked, picking her chin up.

"Yea, it sounds like running water." "Here, I have an idea on how to get us out of here." Jack

would lift Elizabeth up and then Elizabeth would try and pull Jack up.

Everything had gone well according to plan, except the part about pulling Jack up. "Your to

heavy!" Elizabeth complained. "Well, your just to weak, that's all." "Oh shut it Jack! Push up

with your feet." "I am pushing!" THUMP! Jack had pushed himself up and out of the ditch.

"Ok, now lets go see where that water is coming from." Jack said. "For once, a good idea."

Meanwhile, everyone else was following the same waterfall noise. Barbossa, and Gibbs had just

gotten to the waterfall an hour after Raghetti and Pintel. Soon, everyone was at the

waterfall. "Elizabeth...Jack?" Will said, suddenly not so happy to see them. "Will, and

Jeanne." Elizabeth said, not so happy either.

"Ummm, It's not what it looks like, trust me," Jack said. "Oh really, and what would it be?"

Jeanne asked.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Elizabeth said. Hanah and Norrington walked up

completely covered in muddy sand. "What happened to you guys?" Jack asked.

"I think we're all wondering the same thing." Hanah stated. "Hey, I'm only 19, so don't look at

me," Jeanne said backing up.

"Way to draw the attention to yourself," Hanah said. "Listen, we all came here because of the

water, right?" everyone nodded. "OK then, lets just leave this...thing alone and get cleaned

up." "Good idea," Norrington said, he picked Hanah up and then threw her into the lake.

Jeanne went up and pushed Norrington into the water. "Haha!" but then jack joined in on the

fun and pushed Jeanne in. Soon everyone was pushing people in. Will picked Elizabeth up and

they both jumped in. The water was clear and refreshing. But what they didn't know was what

was in the water.

"Hey, did someone touch my foot?" Jeanne asked. Jeanne was in the deepest part of the lake

and no one was really around her. "No," everyone answered. "That's weird. Whoa, I just felt

something touch my leg. I'm serious guys, there's something in the water," Jeanne started

swimming towards everyone else. "EE! I felt it to, and it's diffidently not a person," Elizabeth

said.

Soon people started feeling the weird feeling on their leg. "OK, lets get out," Norrington said.

Everyone agreed. But not everyone escaped. Gibbs was not the best swimmer of the group,

so he was trailing behind. But all of a sudden, Gibbs went under. "AAHH! The beast got —"

Gibbs said as the beast, or thing, took him under.

"We have to go save him! I'm going in after him!" Jeanne said, but jack held her back. "I wont

risk losing you," Jack said. "Jack, now is not the time to be sweet" Jeanne said wiggling in

Jack's arms as he held her back.

"I'm not being sweet, I'm being...caring, or whatever you people do," Jeanne started crying.

"He's going to die! I have to save him!"

"By killing yourself? I don't think so!" Jack said. Soon, the lake was filled with blood and Gibbs

was no where in sight. "NOOOOO!! He's gone! I let him die! It's all my fault! Noooo!!" Jeanne, Elizabeth, and Hanah started crying. Then, Jeanne did what she was best at, she fainted.

**Hanah: I'm going to go cry now**

**Jack: I can't believe I turned down perfectly good rum**

**Will: You dissapoint me**

**Hanah: At least your not related to him**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hanah: Ok, if your wondering what Jack meant by "I can't believe I turned down perfectly good rum" then you'll find out**

**Will: This one is much better**

**Jack: It's ok**

**Hanah: I don't like Beckett**

**Jack: Who does?**

Ch.10-It's Not Over

Jeanne woke up on a beach with Jack sitting next to her, and it looked like he had been crying.

"Are you OK?" he asked. "Are you?" Jack smiled, but it wasn't a real one, Jack actually looked

sad.

"I can't believe he's gone," "I don't think any of us can believe it," Jack said.

He had a full bottle of rum in his hand. "Do you want it?" he asked. "No, I'm not in the mood," everyone on the beach turned and looked surprised.

"Me neither," Jack said. Then everyone went wide eyed. "But I am," Will said as he took the bottle out of Jack's hand.

Hanah couldn't believe what she was seeing. But then she shrugged, walked up to Will, snatched the bottle out of his hands and took a swing. "Are you..._crying_?" Jeanne asked Jack. "_Was, _I was crying,"

"Oh, I see. Well, if it makes you feel any better, I still think your pretty manly," Jeanne said with a faint smile. "Good, I wouldn't want to go losing my manliness," they both smiled.

"Now, I think we should try and get off this island, don't you?" Jack said standing up and brushed himself off. He extended his hand towards Jeanne. She grabbed it and he lifted her up. "Well, did we fix the ship?" she asked.

Will smiled. "It has been..._repaired_," "With what?"

Pintel and Raghetti uncovered the spot that had been damaged. And Jeanne's jaw dropped. The hole that looked un-repairable looked brand new with wood they had found on the island. "We found the supplies from a wrecked ship," Pintel said. "Doesn't it look great?" Hanah said smiling.

"Well, don't just _stand_ there! Get to work! To your stations!" Barbossa ordered. "Right! What he said!" Jack yelled.

The rest of the crew ran around and prepared to set sail. "My lady," Barbossa said and offered Jeanne his hand. "Why thank you,"

After everyone got onto the ship, Jeanne looked back at the island. "I'll miss ya Gibbs, and I'm sorry, for everything. Say hi to my father for me," she smiled, and a little tear went down her cheek. "He'll be ok," Hanah said walking up beside her friend.

"I know he will, it's just hard to say goodbye," Jeanne said."I know, I know,"

Hanah walked up to the wheel and got ready to take off. "Ummm, Miss Sparrow-" "James, I told you to call me Hanah," Hanah interrupted.

"Right, Hanah, I know your only 18, but I need to ask you this question," "Ask away. Weigh anchor!" Hanah ordered.

Norrington looked very nervous at this point. He then got down on one knee, and took Hanah's left hand. "Hanah Sparrow, will you marry me?" Hanah and the rest of the crew stopped what they were doing and looked at the couple. "NO" Jack whispered to himself.

Hanah was about to faint when she remembered, "_I should probably say yes before I faint," _"YES! I will marry you James Norrington" Norrington looked surprised and happy at the same time. He stood up and wrapped Hanah in his arms. "What?!" Jack said in a high-pitched voice.

"Congratulations you two!" Elizabeth said as she, Will, and Jeanne rushed up to the frantic couple. "Congrats mate," Will said as he shook Norrington's hand.

"I can't believe I'm _engaged" _Hanah said hugging Elizabeth and Jeanne. "I can't believe it either!" Jeanne shrieked. Will gave Hanah a big hug and Jack slowly walked up.

"I ummm, just wanted to uhhh, congratulate you...I guess," Hanah was too happy she didn't care what her father thought. She hugged him anyways. "Thank you so much!" and to everyone's amazement, Jack hugged her back.

"OK, lets get off this island" Hanah said and spun the wheel as fast as she could. Everyone flew to the left side of the ship. Hanah giggled a little and apologized. Will looked and smiled at Elizabeth. "Will you marry me as soon as we return home?" he asked.

"Of course! But what about Beckett? He'll throw us in jail before we say 'I do'" "Let me take care of Beckett." Norrington said.

"And how would you do that?" Jack asked. Will saw the compass hanging out of Jack's side pocket. "The compass Jack, give it to me," Will said.

"No, it's mine," Jack put his hand on it. "Jack! We sailed across the whole world for you, the least you could do is give us a compass," Elizabeth said.

"Well it's not like you came here because you missed me. There was a reason," "With you Jack, there's always a reason," Jeanne said.

"Fine, you can have my stupid compass. Not like I wanted it anyways, it doesn't even work," Will took the compass from Jack and looked at it. "What would Beckett want with a broken compass?" Jeanne asked, biting into an apple.

"I'm not sure, but if it secures our freedom then it doesn't really matter," Norrington said, looking at the compass. The rest of the trip home wasn't exciting. But when they returned home, the drama continued. As soon as Elizabeth and Will stepped off the ship and onto the docks of Port Royal, they had swords in their faces. "Ah, I see you returned my ship, how thoughtful of you," Beckett said walking up to them.

"Your welcome," Will said smiling. "Now, the only way that any of you are getting off this deck is if you brought back what I asked for,"

"Here I am" Jack said jumping off the ship and onto the dock. "Ah, Jack Sparrow, what a pleasant surprise,"

Hanah and Jeanne started coughing. Will took out the compass and almost shoved it in Beckett's face. "Here you go, just what you asked for, is it not?" "Very good Mr. Turner, you and your fiancé are free to go,"

"And my friends?" Will asked. "Only the ones that _aren't _pirates," Beckett said smiling.

"But what about Jack?" Hanah asked. "And who, may I ask, are you?" Beckett said walking up to her with his hands behind his back.

"My fiance-daughter" Norrington and Jack both answered at the same time. "My daughter, his fiancé," Jack corrected.

"I see, well Miss Sparrow, I believe your father has the letters of Marque, therefore, he is free," Beckett said. "What? That's impossible" Will said.

"Actually, it's not," Elizabeth said. "I took the letters from Lord Beckett and then Jack took them," "I can't believe it!" Will said.

"Why are you so upset? Your free to go," Jeanne said with an attitude. Hanah looked at Beckett "Can you please not kill my crew? I would greatly appreciate it,"

"Your _crew_?" Beckett asked. "Why that's impossible, you're a woman," "So?" asked Jeanne, Hanah, and Elizabeth.

"I'll leave this issue to you commodore, should we set these pirates free? Or persecute them?" "Set them free," Norrington said.

"Very well, but there will be no pirating on this land or else your _all _going to be hanged," Beckett said and walked off. His men followed and everyone looked relieved. "I swear if any of you so much as touch something without paying for it I'll kill you before you can say sorry" Hanah said.

"I agree," Jack said. "_Especially _you," Jeanne said.

"Well, don't we have a wedding to plan?" Barbossa asked. "YES!" yelled Elizabeth and Hanah.

Because Norrington got his job back as commodore, and Elizabeth was the Governors daughter, the weddings were planed with only the nicest accessories. Jeanne felt very uncomfortable in her new dark blue lace-up dress. "How are you supposed to breath in this thing?" she asked. "Your not supposed to," Hanah said laughing.

Elizabeth and Will's wedding was first. Hanah, Jeanne, and a few other girls were the brides maid, and Jack, Gibbs, Barbossa, and Norrington were the groomsmen. After the wedding, there was a big after-party, something Jack and Jeanne were good at. But by the end of the night, everyone was pretty drunk. "I love you guys!" Elizabeth yelled as she almost fell onto Hanah and Jeanne. "You better! Cause your gonna be my brides maid!" Hanah yelled back.

"Woo-Hoo!" the three girls cheered. "To friends!" Elizabeth said. "To rum!" Jeanne said. "And to crazy memories involving lots of friends, and even more rum!" Hanah said.

"And to seeing the bossoms of the friends who've had too much rum" Jack said smiling. The three girls looked confused and stared at each other, and then they started laughing. "And to seeing you get beaten in the morning when they realize what you said," Will told Jack.

"For your sake, I hope they don't remember," Norrington said, taking Hanah by the waist and kissing her. "You should go to bed, you've had _much _to much to drink," Hanah said wobbling around.

"Look who's calling the kettle black," Jack said. "What? I'm not drunk, I'm simply loopy. Yes, loopy," hiccup

hiccup "I agree with Hanah, we are loopy, hiccup _very _loopy," said Jeanne, falling into a table and knocking over the silver-wear. "If your loopy then I'm the hiccup Queen of England," Elizabeth said stepping on Will's foot.

They all laughed and Bootstrap walked up to Will. "Congratulations son," he patted Will on the back and looked at Elizabeth. "She's a very fine young woman, and your lucky to have each other," "Thanks," Will said smiling at Elizabeth.

"I think it's time for all good brides and brides maids to go to bed," Will said. "Fine, but wait until _my _wedding, then the party will really get started," Hanah said falling into Norringtons arms.

"Oh I can't wait," he said walking Hanah to her room. The next day everyone had a big headache. "I think I'm going to be sick," Jeanne said leaning over her bed.

"You were, last night," Hanah said handing Jeanne a bucket. "Bucket, Beckett, Beckett bucket, it's a bucket full of Beckett!" Jeanne said. The girls laughed so hard that they fell out of their beds.

"Oww, OK now I really _am _going to be sick," Jeanne said puking into the Beckett bucket. "But was it worth it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course, I just don't think it's a good idea to have my wedding a week after yours," Hanah said getting up and searching for something to wear. "Why not?"

"Because I'll still be hangover from your wedding, _that's _why," Jeanne said, puking again. "Oh, right," Elizabeth said getting off the floor and looking for a dress.

The next week Hanah and Norrington got ready for their wedding. "Oh no," Norrington said as he looked over the guest list. "What is it?" Hanah asked.

"Lord Beckett is on the list," Jeanne and Hanah started laughing. "What's so funny?" Norrington asked.

"Inside joke," Jeanne explained. Norrington shrugged. "He can be on the list, after all, he is the one that set Jeanne and the crew free of charge," Hanah said.

"I suppose," Norrington went on and scanned the list and found another name, or didn't find one, that bugged him. "Jack isn't on the list," "What? He has to be," Hanah said running to look over hid shoulder.

"Who's in charge of the guest list?" she asked. "Governor Swann," Norrington read the name on the bottom of the list.

"I'll go talk to him," said Hanah, "you stay here and make sure everything else is OK," Hanah met up with Governor Swann in his front garden. "I'm sorry Miss Sparrow, but Lord Beckett requested that your father does _not _attend the wedding," he explained.

"I don't care if the _queen _doesn't want him at my wedding, Jack is my father, you can't just not invite your father!" she said. "Well personally I don't mind if he shows up, but your going to have to persuade Lord Beckett, otherwise I can't help you,"

Hanah went to Beckett's office to find him staring at his map. "Do you like it? Soon all of the blanks will be filled in, and I will have discovered them all," he said. "Is there something I could help you with Miss Sparrow?" "Yes, why isn't my fathers name on the guest list to my wedding?"

Beckett walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "Because he's a pirate, I do not want to be seen at a wedding with a pirate, its bad for my, and your fiance's reputation," "Then I guess you shouldn't come if he'll ruin your _reputation,_"

Beckett laughed. "Your fiancé is commodore, it's critical that I come to his wedding," "Your making things more complicated," Hanah said.

Beckett walked to the balcony, "Am I now? And for whom am I making things complicated for?" Hanah took out her sword and put it under Beckett's neck. "You,"

"You and Miss Swann certainly know how to persuade a man, I hope your using it for good use," Hanah tightened her grip around his neck. "Very well then, your father can be at the wedding, but he cannot walk you up, we wouldn't want people to think you're a pirate," Beckett said smiling. "No, we wouldn't," Hanah put her sword away.

But just as she was about to leave, Lord Beckett grabbed her wrist.

**Jack: Dun dun DUN!**

**Hanah: Would you shutup?!**

**Will: I see why you don't like Beckett**

**Jack: You mean bucket**

**Hanah: hahaha!!**


End file.
